When Destiny Decides To Strike
by SarahLynx
Summary: "What mother doesn't know is I don't care if any man is to become king! I already know who I shall marry and be with." Regina thinks she knows exactly what her life is going to be like. But what happens when destiny decides to strike and change your life completely? EvilCharming. / My first fanfic. Give it a try, pretty please? :)
1. Chapter 1

_**-When Destiny Decides To Strike-**_

1.

The sky was the purest and brightest blue on this cool morning of spring in the Enchanted Forest. The breeze was moving the leaves of the tallest and most majestic trees peacefully. The birds were singing and everything was at peace. This was the most beautiful morning since the beginning of the year.

At her balcony, a young lady with hair and eyes as dark as the moonless night was contemplating this wonderful sight. She smiled and inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes. She loved nature, she loved feeling the sun on her skin and the breeze in her hair. She felt such a peace, she felt so much love in her heart, the life in her limbs...Nothing could ever alter this moment.

"Regina!" Her mother's voice broke the silence behind her.

"_There it goes..." _Regina thought sighing before opening her eyes. "Mother?"

"Get ready. We are to leave in an hour."

"But mother", replied Regina, "I was thinking that I could probably ride Rocinante today. It is such a beautif..."

"Enough." Cut Cora sharply. "You won't become a queen by riding a horse all day long. You shall do as I said. Be prepared." And on that, she turned heels and walked away.

Regina was left frustrated. As per usual, Cora had succeeded in breaking her peace. Her mother never understood her. Nor listened to her for that matter. She frowned in discontent, let out an annoyed sigh and went to get dressed.

xXx

The young girl was now wearing a deep blue velvet vest with golden buttons, matched with beige fitted trousers and some black boots. Her long and beautiful black wavy hair was assembled into a big bun at the back of her head.

Cora despised the way her daughter dressed and conducted herself; she found it too simple, too _peasant-y_. Regularly she told her daughter how pitiful she looked with her lack of fashion sense and ambition. She was nothing like herself at her age and it frustrated her terribly!

They had arrived in the castle of some king that Regina didn't remember the name and actually she didn't care. She felt like the forest and the wind were calling her name and it distracted her, much to her mother's irritation. Nonetheless she had received a good upbringing and didn't fail the etiquette, being her charming self as always.

The king they were visiting had two sons: Paul and Gary, in their early twenties. Regina wasn't stupid, she had understood long ago that her mother was in search of a husband for her. "A young man who someday could be king!", as she said.

"_But",_ Regina thought, "_what mother doesn't know is I don't care if any man is to become king! I already know who I shall marry and be with."_

Oh yes she knew. One name: Daniel. He was the only one she loved. The only one she would ever love. The one who she'd marry and be with for eternity. Her true love.

Daniel was their stable boy and she had known him since the age of eight. When she was with him, nothing else mattered. She knew he was her one and only. _Daniel_...Only the thought of him made her smile and she was not paying any more attention to the conversation taking place in front of her. Her eyes wandered beyond the grand window of the ball room. Far, even beyond the grand pompous garden. Far, deep in the forest...

"...all set then. Send our regards to Prince Henry.

" I will surely do that. He will be delighted to know we agreed on this alliance." Cora spoke with a voice which reflected her underlying joy and feeling of victory.

"Which alliance?", said suddenly Regina rousing from her torpor.

King Brutus (she had heard her mother say it multiple times) and her mother laughed at her question and confused face. The former walked towards her and took her hands into his.

"Dear, we are most delighted to welcome you into our family. I am sure my Paul will make you happy.", he said with a big smile.

Regina was staring blankly at him, eyes wide in astonishment. Had she heard correctly?

"What is King Brutus talking about mother? Is this some kind of joke?" The young girl asked turning to Cora.

"Surely it isn't sweetheart" Her mother smiled. But underneath her smile, Regina could sense her mother's underlying threat.

"It definitely IS a joke. A very bad one!" Regina retorted while backing away from the king in horror. "This is not happening. I must be dreaming...no no.. not dreaming...I'm having a nightmare!"

Cora was now really angry whereas King Brutus' eyebrows were frowned.

"Regina! Behave yours.."

"NO MOTHER! How dare you? How could you?...I'm not some object you can sell as you please! I have feelings you know!" Regina shouted. "I refuse this union."

"Oh no young lady. You will not..."

"I'm sorry King Brutus. Truly sorry that you had to deal with my mother and be lured and fooled by her. I cannot oblige, I am sorry." Regina said with determination and a calmer voice. "Prince Paul, I apologize to you as well. This wedding is not happening."

On that, Regina started walking towards the door in front of three astonished pairs of eyes and a furious one. She didn't get to reach the door that she was caught at the elbow by her mother and turned around. In a blink of an eye she felt her mother's hand on her cheek. Tears started escaping her dark eyes as she put a hand on where she had felt the slap. She looked up at her mother with fury in her look. Without waiting she ran as fast as she could towards the door and outside towards the deep forest. She ran as if her life depended on it! She could feel the warm tears falling on her cheeks as they blurred her vision.

When she felt she was far enough from her mother and the deepest possible into the forest, she fell on her knees and into the grass, and then all hell broke loose. She let out all her frustration and pain, and burst into tears.

She was having difficulties to breathe since her sobs were shaking her body uncontrollably. Tears kept falling on her cheeks and hands. She could feel the wind around her blowing in the trees, could smell the forest, all those things that she normally loved and that could soothe her. But nothing worked this time. She couldn't control her emotions anymore and she truly began to struggle to breathe. She was starting panicking when she heard steps not very far in the distance. She rose her head up and saw a silhouette walking towards her, but as she did, she felt dizzy. Everything lost shape and she slowly lost consciousness, falling on the grass.

* * *

**Hello everybody! :) My name is Sarah. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is my first fic and I'm French so sorry if i made any mistakes. Let me know if you liked it and think i should better up some things in the writing. Also, i think i'll be uploading maybe once or twice a week because i don't write very fast as it's been a looong time since i've written in English. Talk to you soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Cold. Sweat. Wood. A bit of... mint?

Regina was starting to blink her eyes as she gradually regained consciousness. She could hear some whispers and muffled sounds in the background, but she couldn't quite see where they were coming from exactly. As she started regaining a better hold of her vision, she realized she was in a room which walls, ceiling and floor were made of a deep brown wood. A dim light was coming from some candles and a fire crackling in the fireplace under a bronze pot from where a delicious smell was coming from.

"_What am I doing here?"_ Regina thought. And as she tried to get up she felt a strong pain on the side of her head.

"Ouch!" She winced and put a hand on where she felt the pain. Someone had put a bandage there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Regina looked to her side when she heard the voice and felt a hand resting on her shoulder trying to lie her back down. A young man was knelt down beside her. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen and golden met light brown in his hair. He smiled when he saw her looking at him. "_That smile though." _Regina thought, dazzled. _"No, Regina! Get back to your senses!"_

"Wh..Who are you? What am I doing here?" The girl stuttered as she tried to pull away from his touch.

The boy stood up and went to the table on which was put a steaming bowl of, what Regina supposed, was probably some soup. He took the said bowl and got back to her. He handed her the bowl and finally spoke up as she didn't make any movement to take it. "My name is David. I was gathering some wood and I saw you fall." The boy had a dazzling voice as well. "_How can that be even possible..?"_ Regina asked herself. "Now you should drink this. It's a mint tea. It is all we have for now. Tomorrow I will go buy some herbs that will be more effective on your health."

"_Tea huh? So I was wrong... anyway." _"Th..thanks." Regina said shivering.

"You are freezing! Drink it up, it'll do you much good."

Regina didn't let him repeat it twice. She took the hot bowl from David's hand and started blowing on it before sipping the liquid. He was watching her drink and that made her feel a bit uneasy. When she had done drinking he just extended his hand and she gave him the empty bowl. She felt less cold but her head was aching. She put a hand to the side of her head and winced at the touch. David, who had seen her wince, approached her again and sat next to her.

"May I?" He asked gesturing towards her head.

She thought for a moment and then nodded. David delicately and carefully removed the bandage from the girl's head. Although it was not a very large cut, it kept bleeding a bit. He got up to fetch some ointment that he put on the wound. As he did so, Regina couldn't help but observe him closely. He had a mature yet still chubby face, like if he had just left childhood years behind him. "_How old can he be? He seems so easy at everything." _Regina thought.

"I am sixteen." David talked as if he had heard her unsaid question. "By the way, what is your name?"

"R..Regina." She replied astonished.

"There. Done." David said as he put a new bandage on the cut.

"Thank you." It then hit her. "Did you say tomorrow?! What time is it? I need to go."

David's brows furrowed. "It is the middle of the night and it is freeing outside. I cannot possibly let you go in this weather and in your condition."

"I am fine. Thank you for tending me but I feel fine. I can totally leave." She made an attempt to get up but as she put a feet on the ground she started feeling dizzy. She decided to ignore it and got up. Immediately she regretted it. She had not made three steps that she felt like everything was turning around her. Was that floor moving? Last thing she saw was two worried blue eyes before she fainted.

xXx

"Is this some kind of joke?" Regina mumbled as she awoke slowly.

Not far from her, someone chuckled. Her eyes fluttered wide open at the sound which caused the light to hurt them. Was it morning already? Sunshine was coming from two little windows that she hadn't noticed before. As her eyes were readjusting to morning light, she heard more sounds around her.

The voice she had heard was not that of the blue-eyed boy from the night. Had it just be a dream then? It had been the voice of a woman. Now that she could see clearly, she noticed the woman from which it had came from. It was a short elderly woman with wrinkles at the corners of her eyes, as if she had smiled a lot, and her hair was still an almond color with shades of grey on the sides and the top of her head. She was beautiful.

She was sat behind a loom but, as soon as she felt the girl's gaze on her, she looked up and smiled. Regina felt at ease seeing her smile at her but she didn't know the woman and it still made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Who are you? Wh..Where is the boy? David.." Regina asked with a bit of anxiety in her voice.

"Don't worry. He should be back s.."

"Mother? Is she … Oh! Good morning Sleeping Beauty." David laughed as he entered the house with a basket full of fruits, herbs and little phials from what Regina could see when she turned to him. "I see you already introduced each other." He added while kissing the woman on the top of her head.

"We were about to do so darling." The woman explained smiling while he went to put everything in order.

"Oh, go ahead then."

"I am Ruth, David's mother."

"Oh! I am sorry if I was a bit unpleasant earlier. My name is Regina." Regina apologized slightly ashamed.

"Don't worry dear. Seems like you back from far away!" Ruth gently told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. I think I don't have a fever anymore but my head still hurt a little." Regina answered as she unconsciously finger-tipped the bandage. "How long have I been...out?" She asked David who was preparing some mixture. He looked up to her frowning.

"It is the afternoon..."

"What?!" Regina exclaimed in shock. "You can't be saying the truth..The afternoon? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure", David chuckled sightly but then he turned serious. "I was very worried actually... You were boiling hot with fever and you were shivering. I was truly afraid you wouldn't make it." David sighed lost in thoughts. After ten seconds nevertheless he looked at her and smiled. "When the fever finally went down I took advantage of it to go fetch the herbs I told you about yesterday." He paused and then added "I am so glad that you are alright now. Here, take this, it will do you good." He said while handing her a bowl of soup and a piece of bread.

Until then, Regina hadn't realized how hungry she was. As soon as the delicious smell of the soup reached her nose, her stomach made a loud and weird sound making mother and son to laugh cheerfully, and the girl to blush. She took the bowl with both her hands, smiling as she inhaled the delicious smell of its content. She didn't wait any longer and ate it all delightfully.

* * *

**Hello everybody! So here is my second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. :) I quite know where i want this fic to head to but don't know yet how to get to that...if that makes any sense. ^^ As i'm moving in two days i'm sorry i won't be able to update very soon. But i'll try to, at least, write more chapters so that when i finally can upload, you won't have to wait too much. Do tell me what i can improve and how you feel about it. Talk to you soon! :D -Sarah.**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

It was sunset. The skyline was coloured orange, pink and a pale blue, and the air started to be quite cold. Regina and David were walking in silence through the immense field at the back of her parents' castle. David seemed lost in thoughts as well as Regina. While they were walking she could have swore she felt sparks once or twice between them where their arms had brushed against each other. But when she looked discreetly at him, she couldn't see any reaction from his part so she decided she must have been imagining things.

As they approached the big mansion, Regina started to feel slightly apprehensive and unwillingly started to shiver. When David noticed it, he immediately wrapped his arms around her. They both froze at the gesture.

"I..I..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to...I saw you were shivering..I didn't think.." David started stuttering.

Regina chuckled, eyes still wide in surprise and cheeks a light pink. "N...No, it's okay. Don't worry. I know you meant well. I was just a bit...surprised. That's all." She smiled gently at him and she felt him relax next to her.

"OK. Good. I wouldn't want a princess to feel the least uncomfortable because of my behavior." David winked and both he and Regina laughed a little. "Here, take my coat." He said handing her the said piece of clothing. She was about to refuse when she felt a shiver running through her from the top of her head down to her whole spin. David added "Regina, don't play stubborn with me please. I have a thick blouse and plus I am not cold." Seeing her still hesitate, he rolled his eyes and told her "If you don't take that coat, you will get cold, have a fever, will faint just like yesterday and I will have to carry you until your father's castle where your parents will think I attacked you and they will throw me into their dungeon and cast a spell on me so I am an ugly frog forever. Is that what you want Regina?" David looked seriously into the girl's most perplexed and widest eyes he had ever seen her adorning until now.

"_Is he being serious right now?" _Regina thought confused before bursting into laughter before the boy's faked serious face. "Is it the confession of your truest wish _Charming_?" Regina asked._"You don't know how close you are from reality though..." _Regina thought still laughing.

On hearing that, David couldn't contain himself anymore so they both laughed wholeheartedly. When she came back a bit to her senses, Regina took the coat from his hands not wanting to make an attempt at the shepherd's story.

xXx

When they arrived at the castle -and Liara, her maid started shouting "Princess Regina is back! Princess Regina is back!" throughout the whole building, making Regina roll her eyes and David chuckle, -they saw a much relieved Prince Henry running towards them followed by a much irritated Cora who glared at the maid making her freeze and disappear in another room in silence.

"Regina, love!" Prince Henry hugged her tightly against his chest, as she laid her head on his shoulder. "We were so worried! Where were you? What happened to you?" Prince Henry asked her releasing her a little but moving his hands to her cheeks. He looked into her eyes with worried ones.

Regina sighed. _"Father. Always so dramatic but always there to love me..."_ She thought before starting to explain. "I guess you already know what happened in that king's castle..? Well, I got lost in the woods and David found me and took care of me..." She didn't want nor had the strength to give more details. She could already feel the fever starting to rise again.

"David?"

Prince Henry hadn't noticed the boy's presence until now, too worried about his daughter's well-being. He turned to him at the mention of his name and smiled at him. He went towards him and hugged him awkwardly as he was shorter than the boy. Regina giggled when she saw David's most confused face and she could almost hear the wheels turning in his head wondering how to react. Before he could make any decision though, Prince Henry loosened his grip around him.

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter. Is there anything I can do for you? What do you do in life?"

"I..I am...We have a farm and sheep. It is very thoughtful of you but my mother and I do not wish to bother you nor do we need anything." David told the prince while regaining his composure. "We are only glad that we could help and that Reg..Princess Regina is better now." While adding this, David turned a little toward Regina who was looking at him and smiled at her. She smiled back at him but looked down as she felt she was starting to blush.

"_What is happening to you Regina? Why do you act like this? You love Daniel for God's sake!"_ She really had no clue on why he had that effect on her. His blue gaze on her made her feel uncomfortable yet happy. How confusing..

"You seem like a good boy. Don't hesitate in asking anything and give my sincerest thanks to your mother."

"Will do."

Prince Henry shook the boy's hand. He was about to take his daughter to her room but, although she was starting to feel really sick, she freed herself from his embrace and went toward the shepherd. She was standing in front of him and smiled. So did he.

"Thank you so much for everything David!" Regina said taking one of his hand in hers. "I don't know if I would still be alive if it was not for you and Ruth."

"You don't need to thank us. We would have done it either way." David's smile grew wider and this time he was the one stroking her hands. "Regina, you are boiling! You should go and rest."

Regina was indeed starting to sweat and barely had the strength to stand but she didn't let it show. She leant forward and hugged him much to his -and her own- surprise. "I hope we'll see each other again soon." She said against his chest.

"We definitely will."

Cora, who hadn't said anything till then, couldn't stand this _masquerade_ as she would have called it. She snorted loud enough for the three other people in the room to hear and feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you boy. We will take care of our daughter from now on." Cora declared sharply as she took her daughters by the elbows making her step back.

David simply nodded and turned heels toward the entrance of the castle while Cora and Regina headed towards the grand staircase, followed by Prince Henry.

Regina couldn't help but look over her shoulder. He had done the same thing at the exact same moment and when their eyes locked into each other's they both smiled.

Oh yes, they were definitely going to see each other again.

* * *

**Hello! So here is my third chapter. I had a lot of fun but also a very hard time writing it, so i really hope you enjoyed it! Also thank you for reading my fic. :D**

**Talk to you soon! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

It had been a week since Regina had returned to her home. She hadn't seen David again, nor had she seen Daniel. Actually she had pretty seen nobody apart from the doctor, the maid and her father. And from time to time her mother.

The fever had gone up quite frequently during the past week so she was assigned to bed rest. And it was killing her!

xxxxx _Flashback_ xxxxx

"Oh come on!" She had said to her father after three days. "I would heal so much faster if you'd just let me go outside that room!" She had gestured nonchalantly towards her deep-blue-and-purple-decorated bedroom.

"But you love your room." Her father had replied with a smile.

Regina had glared at him. "This is not the point here father and you know that! If only I could go to the stables...See Rocinante..."

"No Regina. The doctor said no outings? So no outings. Until your fever doesn't stop going up and down like it does, you are not going anywhere love." Prince Henry had talked gently but firmly and Regina knew she wouldn't win this time. So she pouted and mumbled while crossing her arms on her chest over the sheets. If looks could kill then anyone coming into her room would have been dead by then.

Prince Henry laughed a little at seeing her teenage daughter act like her five-year-old self when she used to throw tantrums. He kissed the top of her head before exiting her room, knowing she would be irritated for a moment.

xxxxx _Present_ xxxxx

Of course, Regina being her stubborn self could not just obey to orders. Therefore, that day, after five days stuck in her room, she decided that she would go out. She didn't care what anybody else would tell her. Being "held hostage in [her] own home"- as she had yelled at her father- was giving her nightmares! She had to leave that room. Plus she missed someone dearly and needed to see him.

A little after 2pm, after she heard her mother's carriage leave and knowing that her father would be in his study, she put on her blouse and pants, some boots, tried to braid her very wild hair and quietly left.

"_Enfin! I'm freeee!"_ She thought when she arrived at the door at the back of the castle, the one leading to the back field. When she was finally out, she felt the fresh breeze on her face and smiled as she closed her eyes and inhaled with delight. Ah, all the scents, the flowers, the trees...oh! how she had missed nature! Still smiling she walked past the beautiful roses and lilacs, and headed straight to the wooden structure. When she could hear the horses neigh she sped up her pace and almost hit someone when she entered the stables.

They both stood still. Dark eyes gazing into blue-grey eyes. It felt like time had stopped. Then, at the same moment, they fell into each other's arms in a tight embrace. Regina let out a heavy sigh as she smiled, and she could feel a tear escape from her eye and fall down on her cheek.

"I missed you so much Daniel!" Regina said, hugging the stable boy tighter if that was even possible.

"I was so worried my love. I had news only when I heard Liara talking to the other servants, but the wait was killing me." Daniel said as his voice broke on the last part of his sentence. They separated only to find a spot to sit on the straws in Regina's horse's box. "Now tell me. What happened to you? Are you feeling better?"

Regina huddled up to his side and he put an arm around her shoulders. "I am feeling much better now in your arms. This room was driving me crazy!" She shook her head a little as she was trying to shake off the thought of her past days and the anger she felt.

After a moment of silence, Regina started recalling all the events that had led to her illness, from her mother and her visit to King Brutus until the present moment she was sharing with her beloved one.

xXx

Regina felt so much better after the time she had spent with Daniel that she had forgotten she was not supposed to be outside. After she had told him all about the recent events, they had stayed there in each other's arms only talking and cuddling. After they had almost been caught by Eric -Daniel's father and the gardener -Daniel had had to leave and get back to work, leaving Regina alone, but at peace, in Rocinante's box. She stayed there a bit longer, thinking and enjoying as much as possible this alone time out of her bedroom. She was watching the beautiful chestnut mare pace from one corner to another, balancing his tail from one side to the other, eating a carrot there, neighing here...

Regina didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she felt a hand on her shoulder, trying to wake her up. When she finally opened her eyes it was dark outside so she had to accommodate her eyes to the lighting before she could recognize the person next to her.

"David?!" Regina said loudly with wide eyes when she could see him. "Wha..What are you doing here?"

"Shh...Regina. I was coming to see you like the past two days but when I arrived I heard they are looking for you..." David whispered. "Daniel?" He said a bit louder, looking behind him.

"Wha..How...You know Daniel? Wait...you've been coming for the past two days?...Am I still sleeping?" Regina didn't understand a single thing.

David laughed silently and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"No!"

"Oh.."

At that moment, they heard Daniel come closer, whispering Regina's name.

"She is here!" David said while Regina couldn't say a word.

Daniel entered the box and went straight to the teenage girl. "What are you doing here? You are in so much trouble right now!" He told her, stroking her cheek.

"Why? What happened?"

"When your mother came back she asked for you. So, when the maid went and couldn't find you it became hell! Why are you still there?"

"I...I fell asleep. You say mother is back? Oh no..." Regina was starting to panic.

"Well then I think we should not stay here any longer." David said from the door of the stables watching for anyone coming. "Do you know any passage or door you could use not to be noticed by...well, everybody?" He asked her.

"My mother...she can see almost everything..." Regina thought at loud, brows furrowed. "Wait, maybe by the door that leads to the cellar...I have heard about a door outside the castle...But I myself have never been there. I don't know where it is exactly."

"I know." Daniel said as the other two turned their heads towards him. "Come, follow me."

On that, he took Regina's hand and they left the stables, David on their toes, as quietly as possible. They walked bent along the back walls and from there they could hear and see the inside of the castle's agitation. They stood still when three men hurried out and separated in different parts of the garden at her search. Regina could feel her heart beat in her ears with the stress but she felt secure nevertheless being surrounded by the two boys.

When the men were not to be seen anymore, they crossed the path leading to the kitchen, from where they had gone out, and turned to the side of the castle. There, between two bushes, was the trap door they were looking for.

Much to Regina and David's surprise, Daniel took out a big key from his bag and put it in the rusty padlock, unlocking it. Before the other two perplexed eyes, he said: "privileges of being the gardener's son". As they heard noise coming their way, they didn't hold forth on it and went down the old stairs.

It was not the cellar as Regina had thought but a room full of old tools, buckets, shovels and other things to garden or for house keeping. She understood now why Daniel knew this place.

"Here." Daniel said trying to move an old and dirty shelf that was at the left corner of the room, behind three empty barrels and some wooden boards.

David went to help him and together they removed it only to discover a little passage that led to a stoned spiral staircase. It looked as if it hadn't been used in ages.

"Where does it lead to?" Regina asked Daniel while looking skeptically at the staircase.

"To the prince's office I believe." He replied.

"You should go now Regina. Everybody is looking for you outside, I don't think there will be anyone in your father's office." David told her.

Regina stared at him and smiled a little. "Yes, I think you are right." She then walked to him and took his hands. " Thank you so much for helping me and coming to see me. It means a lot."

"Anytime princess." The shepherd squeezed her hands lightly in his and smiled at her.

She smiled widely at him and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment until Daniel took Regina's hand to lead her back to the staircase. Before she went upstairs, she and Daniel hugged tightly, he put a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered "I love you" in her ear. For some reason, at that precise moment she turned to David who was turning away toward the trap door. She suddenly felt uneasy and blushed. She just smiled sheepishly at her lover, gave him a quick kiss on his cheek too and went up.

At the end of the staircase was a corridor, and at the end of that corridor, a door. She pushed it delicately but it grated anyway making her grimace. It indeed led to her father's office. When she was sure nobody was in there, she slowly made her way out, only to hear someone coming her way. She panicked. "_What to do? Think Regina, think!"_ She hid behind the heavy green curtains that covered one half of the bookcase and froze there. Fortunately she heard the footsteps go away. After a moment, she was able to reach the door and, as nobody was to be seen, she slipped out of the room and silently run to her room.

When she had finally reached her bedroom, she closed the door and put her forehead on it, breathing heavily.

"Ah!" Regina let out a small cry and put a hand to her heart when she saw a mortified Liara facing her. "Liara! What are you doing here?"

"Princess Regina! Where were you? I am in so much trouble now...You don't know what happened when..."

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry. But please help me with these clothes before someone sees me in that state."

A much shaken Liara nodded and made her way to the girl. She helped her undress, undo her hair, and put on some pajamas. They were about to put away her dirty clothes when they heard Cora shouting and calling out the maid's name. Both the girls froze looking at each other with panic in their eyes.

"Fast! Let's put them there!" Regina whispered urgently to the hazel-haired.

They throw them behind the curtains behind Regina's bed and Regina hurried under her sheets.

When a furious Cora entered her daughter's bedroom yelling the maid's name, she stood at the door. Her missing daughter was there, in front of her, sleeping. She came closer to the bed and bent over it. Her narrowed eyes went from her _apparently_ sleeping daughter to the maid, and the latter could feel the underlying anger her mistress was keeping for herself. She gulped.

"You. Out of my sight." Cora ordered the little maid with a low voice not to wake her daughter up.

The girl didn't let her repeat it twice. She nodded, shaking, and hurried out. Cora sat next to the girl on the bed and watched her for a moment before simply putting her hand on her daughter's forehead, then stroking her hair. Suddenly, her hand went to her daughter's chest, where her heart was. At this touch, Regina tensed but tried not to let it show although at that moment she knew that her mother knew.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity for Regina, Cora got up and exited the room.

When Regina was sure her mother was not in the room anymore, she opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She was sweating and felt exhausted.

"_What a day!_" Regina thought and then she let herself fall on her pillows and fell into a much welcomed and needed sleep.

* * *

**Hello people! :) Thanks for following me in this adventure! haha. Too much? Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What i thought would be a very short chapter turned out to be the longest till now. Do tell me if you liked it though. ^^**

**Some clarifications to make: 1) "Enfin" means "At least!" in English. I just put it in French because at first i couldn't find the English word so i just put it lol, and then because i thought "well, she is a princess isn't she? So she could definitely be able to speak different languages." Plus I heard Lana speak a bit of French once and i found it too cute. :P**

**2) "I'm freee": to picture this line, as i imagined it while writing it, i suggest you watch the end of OUAT season 2 bloopers hehe.**

**Well, i think that's all for now. Have a great week. And thank you for reading! Talk to you soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT at all, except maybe the idea of this fic and the people i keep inventing in it hehe (which are only for entertainment). Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

5.

Regina was more than happy when the doctor finally gave his consent on her leaving her room. It was two days later. Her mother had visited her twice but she had never brought up the subject of her escapade again, much to Regina's relief. So, when she was finally healed, the first thing she did was go horse-back riding with her most beautiful mare.

xxxxx _Flashback _xxxxx

"Regina, love. Wake up." The soft voice of her father woke a little Regina from under her enormous purple-and-pink-unicorn-decorated sheets. She stirred in her bed and slowly opened her eyes, smiling when she saw her smiling father sat next to her on the bed. She extended her arms as she always did so that her father could pull on her hands and give her a morning hug.

"'Morning daddy!" Her still-heavy-with-sleep voice said on her father's chest.

"Good morning my princess! Did you sleep well? I have something very exciting to show you!"

"A surprise?! What is it daddy?!" Regina was suddenly a lot more awake and her eyes shone in excitement.

"Come with me!" Prince Henry told her while standing up.

Regina pulled away her sheets, slid her feet in her slippers and took the hand her father extended for her. They left the girl's bedroom and headed downstairs. A couple of time - much to Regina's annoyance - her father was interrupted by several employees but each time he dismissed them saying he would take care of whatever their problem was later. He was on a very important mission. Regina's excitement grew as they walked. Suddenly, her father stopped, in the middle of the grand living room.

"Where is it father? I don't see it." Regina looked up to her father, frowning, after she had scanned the room.

"I forgot something!" Prince Henry said looking down at her with wide eyes.

"_Oh no...More wait!"_ Regina lowered her head, already starting to pout a little.

"I forgot to tie this around your head." Regina looked up to see a black scarf in her father's hand. Then she looked up at her smiling father and frowned.

"Why would you tie this around my head? I don't understand."

"Because you can't see the surprise Regina. Come on! Come closer so that I can tie it. You wouldn't like to wait more, would you?"

The little girl shook vigorously her head and let her father cover up her eyes. She couldn't see a thing! She was afraid of darkness and didn't like this scarf covering her sight, but she chose not to let it show as she really wanted to see this surprise at least.

Prince Henry laid his hands on his daughter's shoulders and guided her through the living room, passing another couple of rooms and finally heading out. They walked a lot -or so Regina was thinking- but finally they came to an halt. Regina could hear muffled sounds, cracks and horses neighing not too far away. Before she could say anything, the girl felt her father untie the scarf but instead he put his hands before her eyes, leading her further ahead.

"Happy birthday my love!"

Prince Henry finally removed his hands from his daughter's face. Regina couldn't say anything. She was stunned. Lying in the middle of the stable in front of her was her father's favorite mare, Perla, and next to her, a tiny chestnut foal. His legs seemed far too long for his own good and he kept trembling on them as he stood up.

"Daddy! He is beautiful daddy! Look at his legs! It's so funny!" Regina screamed excitedly as she jumped and ran closer to the mare and her young.

When the foal heard and noticed her, it decided to get closer to the girl. It took him a moment to understand how to walk properly but when it did it was soon coming close to a wide-eyed and beaming Regina. She extended her hand tentatively towards the young and, after a little pause, he sniffled her hand a bit, then ran -or rather jumped- back to its mother when she made an attempt at touching it.

"Looks like she likes you." Prince Henry said, ruffling his daughter's head as he came closer to her.

"Daddy!" Regina protested as she arranged her hair. "She?"

"Yes, it's a she. A beautiful future chestnut mare, just like her beautiful mother." Prince Henry said grinning as his daughter couldn't take her eyes off the little horse who was now jumping around her tired mother.

"When was she born?"

"This morning very early. Do you like her?"

"Like her? I love her daddy! And she is my birthday twin!" Regina looked up at her father with the joyous smile that melted his heart every time.

"Then, she is yours."

"Mine? As in..mine as in...mine, mine? She is my mare?"

Prince Henry laughed at his daughter's most incredulous eyes. "Yes Regina. Here is your birthday surprise: this little mare is your present."

Regina was open-mouthed for a moment. She simply turned her eyes back to the little animal.

"Mine...She is mine..." Regina murmured to herself, frowning. "Mine! I have a mare daddy! I have a mare! Thank you daddy! I love you! This is the best gift ever!" She went toward her father and hugged his belly as she couldn't reach higher. The prince hugged her back, he felt so proud. As they parted, they were still holding each other by the side.

"So, what do you want to call her?"

Regina thought for a moment. What could she name a baby Perla? Pearl? No, too close. Hazel? No, didn't suit. Then she remembered. She had just finished reading a book about a man that was obsessed with chivalry, and he had a horse. Looking at the clumsy and unsteady foal, she didn't think it twice. It was a perfect name.

"Rocinante. Her name is Rocinante."

And as if she had understood, Rocinante lifted her head and looked at Regina. She then simply got back to her feeding. Prince Henry chuckled and simply hugged his daughter tighter.

"Happy 10th birthday my love."

xxxxx_ P__resent _xxxxx

Regina was thrilled. She was galloping at full-speed on Rocinante's back. She could feel that the mare too was more than happy to be running. Nobody apart from Regina had the right to ride her, nor do they have the capability to handle her anyway. So, while she was sick, she knew nobody had rode her and the poor thing had been almost desperate.

When she started seeing the big tree not too far away she slowed down little by little. When finally she reached it, he was already here. She jumped and ran towards him. They kissed softly as she put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.

"We can lit up a fire. The sun is going down, we can have a nice picnic." Daniel said smiling.

"I..I can't." Regina sighed. "I have to be back in an hour...Tea time. A princess never misses tea time..." She lowered her head as she said this. Daniel parted from her and paced nervously in front of her, annoyed.

"This is absurd! Stealing kisses between lunch and tea? When will you tell your parents about us?"

"It's not my parents. It's..her. I don't think it's a good idea..."

"I don't understand. So I work in the stables. She started as the daughter of the mill. Wouldn't she out of all people understand?"

"She does! She...does. But she thinks we need to keep getting up and..."

"I'm down." The stable boy walked a bit farther away.

"I know better!" Regina told him hopeful, grabbing him by the elbows.

"Tell her! What can she do?"

"Haven't you seen her magic? The true question is what can't she do! I don't want anything to happen to you!" Regina was almost crying now.

"I don't care about her magic. True love, is the most powerful magic of all. It can overcome anything." They were looking into each other's eyes. Lost in each other. As he had told her this, they had got closer to each other, their lips ready to touch.

"HELP!"

"Shh! Someone's here!" Regina said suddenly as they heard the distress call.

A horse was galloping at full-speed and on his back a very panicked girl was yelling. Regina didn't think twice, she jumped on her horse and went as fast as Rocinante could and as close as possible to the other horse.

"Somebody help me!" The little girl was screaming out of her lungs.

"Give me your hand!" Regina told the girl as she extended her hand to her when she was close enough.

She grabbed the young girl and pulled her on her own mount, slowing down when she was on it. When they came to an halt, the little girl fell. Regina hurried up next to her.

"It's okay dear, you're safe!" She said helping the little girl get up and stroking her.

"You...You saved my life!" The girl said, voice coarse with stress and fear. She had hair dark as coal, darker than Regina's if that was even possible, her eyes were wide with emotion and skin as pale as snow.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked the girl looking to see any kind of trauma or bruise on the other.

"Yes..." She was breathing heavily. "But i'll never ride again!"

Regina chuckled. "Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it! To get back on that horse as soon as possible."

The little girl looked at her, eyes full of admiration and gratitude. She was already starting to calm down. "Thank you." She told the older girl with sparkling eyes.

"Regina!" The older girl smiled, introducing herself.

"I'm Snow. Snow White." The little girl replied smiling as well. And then she hugged Regina very tight. She was safe now.

* * *

**Hello, hello! I am sorry i kept you waiting. I started school this week and it had been a bit hectic. Plus i don't have internet yet so... Anyways i hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Thank you for reading it and following it. I hope you have an amazing week-end, and week. Talk to you soon. Ciao! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"She was so pale, exactly like snow. And you know what? Her name is actually Snow!"

The boy laughed lightly. Regina hit him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ouch! I'm sorry, but the way you say it is too funny Regina."

"Don't laugh David! The poor thing almost died on that horse. I wonder how anyone could leave such a young girl alone with a horse when she clearly have no idea on how to ride one." Regina's brows furrowed.

David and Regina were sat in his house talking while Ruth was preparing a delicious fish soup. Or at least it smelled delicious to Regina. She had come as it had been some time since she had seen David and she hadn't seen Ruth back since the day she met them. The elderly woman was more than happy when she saw her at her door that morning, and she had invited the girl to eat with her son and her. When David had come home, she had started telling him about everything he had missed.

"I didn't know you had this motherly side to you. Well I must say I am quite impressed princess." David admitted to her, chuckling at the end.

"Don't call me princess! I don't like it and you know that." Regina told him, brows furrowed but a smile was pointing on her lips. "But I guess you are right. I didn't know this side of me neither. With a mother like mine, I didn't know that was possible."

"Hmm...from what I have heard of her, I can believe that."

"But you should have seen this little girl. She was so pretty. You know, I think she comes from a wealthy family. She had a beautiful fluffy dress like the ones I had seen at a ball I went to as a child. And it was a royal one."

"If you say so. But I am sure you were far more beautiful at her age." David told her, his smile only growing wider as she blushed.

"Don't say that! You know I am to be married to Daniel..."

"Well, did I say something wrong princess Regina? I apologize if I offended you."

"Oh David..."

"Yes?"

"You can be so annoying when you start!" Regina told him but she laughed nevertheless.

"The soup is ready children. David, come help me."

David and Regina got up. The three of them sat around the little wooden table and ate the as-delicious-as-it-smelled fish soup. The lunch was animated and laughters could be heard during a large part of the afternoon.

When finally it was time to leave, Ruth just held Regina very tight. The girl was surprised and looked up at David when it happened, he shrugged his shoulders in a "don't-know-what-is-happening-either" manner. When she finally released the princess, Ruth stroke gently her cheeks.

"I hope you come see us soon, love. Your presence brightens the mood every time." The elderly woman smiled genuinely.

Regina's eyes softened. "Oh, thank you so much Mrs Nolan. It means a lot to me. And thank you for inviting me to lunch: this soup of yours was delicious!" Regina told her pressuring her hands into hers.

"Just call me Ruth dear."

"Thank you Ruth." Regina's eyes were sparkling and her smile reached them.

"_Ah women, always so emotional."_ David thought, smiling at the scene that was taking place in front of him. "Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt you ladies but it is getting quite late and If I remember correctly Miss Mills here have to get back to her home before her parents start looking for me and deprive me of my liberty thinking I abducted her."

Both the women rolled their eyes and just hugged briefly one last time. Then Regina took her coat and left with the shepherd.

"I am starting to believe that you actually want my parents to lock you up for some reason." Regina told him, falsely concerned.

David just chuckled still looking ahead of him smiling but he didn't answer.

xXx

"So, You never told me. How do you and Daniel know each other?" Regina asked David after they were silent for a while. They had been walking for quite some time now and they almost reached the castle's field.

David turned his head towards her then went back to looking ahead again. "We met when I came to see you the first time."

Regina waited for him to add more but he didn't say anything else. "You are lying."

"How do you know i'm lying?"

"Oh! So you _are_ lying! Why? Won't you tell me more?" Regina asked him slightly annoyed.

"Why do you want to know? Is it important to you?"

"Well...of course it is! That night I discover that my fiancé knows the one that saved my life two days earlier. Of course I am intrigued! Plus, it didn't seem to me that you knew each other only for a couple of days."

"Alright...we...It's complicated."

"We still have some time left, but not much so hurry." Regina told him chuckling a little.

"We know from childhood. He just doesn't remember me. We were..friends as children but he disappeared one day and I never saw him again. We just heard that there had been an accident and assumed he was in it and had died. Until I met him again the first day I came to see you."

"So...you recognized him? But he didn't?" Regina asked, surprised by all she had just learnt.

"Indeed."

"Oh..."

They finally arrived at the castle. Before Regina even had the chance to touch the entrance door, it opened on her mother looking way too happy to Regina. It couldn't be anything good. Nonetheless, Cora's smile disappeared when she noticed the young shepherd behind her daughter. She just nodded when the boy greeted her and then turned back her attention to her daughter standing in front of her.

"Regina. Where were you?" Cora asked her daughter with poise.

"I was at David's. Her mother invited me to eat with them. Father said I could." Regina replied simply.

Cora's eyes went briefly to David who was still standing there and back to the girl. "Well, you know a young woman needs to be back at her house before tea time."

"What is it exactly mother? It's not like I came back at sunset. The sun doesn't set before another two hours." Regina stated, knowing there was more than her mother was actually telling her.

"Don't talk to me like that Regina. I am still you mother." Cora had talked calmly but Regina could feel she was irritated. "We will discuss this later. Now go to your room and put on some _decent_ clothes. We have some visitors."

"_Visitors? So that was it." _Regina thought. She turned to David and was about to hug him when she felt she couldn't walk forward. "Mother!" Cora pulled the two teenagers apart at a good distance one from the other.

"You don't need to hug the shepherd Regina. Just bid farewell and it will do."

"Why are you always complaining about everything I do?! Can't I just hold my friend now?" Tears of anger were starting to appear into Regina's eyes as she was saying this. Her and her mother's gazes held each other for a moment before Regina turned to David who didn't know what to do in front of the scene that was taking place in front of him. "Good night David. Thank you for the day and greet your mother for me, will you?"

Seeing David still unable to make another move than just nod his head made Regina smile slightly through the tears that were already blurring her vision. She smiled at David who smiled back at her, and then she just went past her mother without looking at her.

She was almost at the staircase when she felt like she was lifted in the air and she couldn't move. Her mother made a gesture with her hand and it made Regina face her.

"Mother! You know I don't like when you use magic!" Regina yelled trying to get herself free.

"Then don't make me. You know I don't like insolent children. I don't want you to see this David again." Cora told her with a low voice that showed her threat without raising her voice.

Regina couldn't believe what she had just heard. "What? Why?"

"Because I am your mother and I told you not to mess with this kind of people."

"He is my friend mother! He saved my life! If it was not for him, I would be dead by then...and all because of you!" She added in a whisper.

Regina felt as if the invisible cables that were holding her tightened making her lose her breath. She was starting to cough but her mother didn't release the pressure. "Mo..ther.."

"I told you Regina: I don't like insolent children."

"I..I'll do as you say...please..release me..." She couldn't breath anymore, tears were rising in her eyes.

Cora released her daughter who fell on her knees and held her tears while looking up to her mother. She put her hands on her heart.

"Now go change. We have visitors that want to meet you." Cora added and then she turned heels and disappeared into the living room.

Regina got up and ran to her room. When she reached it she couldn't hold it anymore, she just collapsed on her bed and burst into tears.

Why? Why her mother was always so harsh and cruel with her? She was her daughter for God's sake! And her magic...she couldn't stand her magic! With the passing of time It seemed she got more powerful and at the same time crueler towards all.

Regina couldn't keep her tears from falling and she just fell asleep of exhaustion.

Seeing that Regina wasn't coming down, Cora poofed herself into her daughter's bedroom and as she saw she had fallen asleep, she simply told her guests to forgive them but her daughter wasn't feeling well and had fallen asleep. They left promising to come back the next day.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I hope you are all fine and that you enjoyed this chapter. I had quite a hard time figuring out where i wanted to head to but i hope it turned right in the end. Poor Regina! I really didn't like myself while writing the last part! Really! So i apologize for making us all feel bad for our lovely Regigi (yep that's the nickname we use my friend and i xD). Hopefully the next chapters bring us to another level in the story. Do tell me if you liked it! :) Talk to you soon! Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Regina was adjusting her outfit in the mirror when her mother appeared behind her and changed it with a movement of the hand.

"Mother? What are you doing?" Regina asked her mother incredulous in front of her sparkling long silver dress and her now wavy hair.

"We have guests. They'll be here at any moment." Cora said smiling as she lovingly arranged her daughter's hair.

"I can't, I have a riding lesson with Daniel."

"Well, that has been cancelled. Now smile. We wouldn't want to disappoint him."

"Disappoint who?" Regina was more and more confused. Why so much secrecy?

"The king."

Regina couldn't believe what she had just heard. "The king? Why is the king coming?"

Cora chuckled lightly and stroke her daughter's face. "Because you finally did something right!" Regina didn't understand at all. "The little girl you saved? She is the king's daughter."

Regina gasped. Just at that moment a group of people, including her father, appeared and at the front was the king. And Snow at his side smiling brightly. The king was an old man but he seemed like a good man. When she saw Regina, Snow just released her father's hand and ran towards Regina, hugging her tight and smiling to her brightly. Regina replied with a bright smile as well. The little girl just stayed at the older girl's side holding her by the waist.

"Is that her?" King Leopold asked when he saw Regina.

Cora bowed immediately to the king. But Regina just froze, open-mouthed. She couldn't believe the king himself was standing right there in front of her.

"Regina? This is Snow White's father." Prince Henry introduced the king to his daughter, smiling, as he saw she wasn't moving.

She finally reacted and bowed just like her mother was doing.

"No!" Regina and Cora looked up at the king confused. "I should be the one bowing to you. You saved my daughter's life. There is no way to repay that debt. It is an honour to meet you."

The king bowed to Regina in front of a happily smiling Snow White, and three amazed Regina, Cora and Henry. Regina didn't know how to react but to smile. Therefore her mother took control of the situation.

"Regina dear. The king is honoured to meet you. Say something..." She told her daughter softly.

"Ah...The honour is mine." Regina smiled at the king.

King Leopold smiled back at her and spoke nodding to Regina's mother. "Quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you." Cora smiled a little but Regina could feel she was thrilled inside. The king kept going. "My dear Snow has many things but a mother is not one of them."

Regina looked down at the little girl who was now looking at the floor, playing nervously with her hands. She put a hand on the girl's shoulder, making her look up and smiled at her as she pulled her closer to her. The girl smiled back as her tears were rising up in her eyes. Regina resumed looking at the king. She didn't know what this was heading to. "We lost her years ago."

"I am so sorry." It was all Regina could say just as she tightened her grip on the girl, and looked down.

After a pause the king started speaking again. "Since then I have scanned the land looking for a wife. I had yet to find a woman with that interest in my daughter. Until now."

And then it all clicked into Regina's head. The king, Snow smiling happily while watching her, her mother looking all proud.

"_No...this is not happening...Calm down! This is SO not happening! Wait and see that you are right...All is well."_ Regina thought while the king was turning away from her and she felt Snow parting from her side.

Surprisingly, when she no longer felt the little body at her side, she felt more vulnerable and really started to feel anxiety. Regina couldn't believe her eyes when the king turned back holding...a ring! An enormous ring moreover!

She was just speechless, sound refusing to leave her throat. What happened next only added to her shock. The king was kneeling in front of her. And as he had done so, and looked into her eyes, he said the words Regina had dreamt for so long to hear, but not from the person saying it to her now.

"Will you marry me Regina?"

That was it, the straw that broke the camel's back. Regina was paralyzed. Only her eyes were functioning, looking at full speed between the astonished and horrified look of her father telling her silently not to accept, the bright and happy smile of Snow behind her father, the shy exterior smile of her mother covering up her inner joy, the king knelt before her...

"Yes"

"_Wait what?"_ Regina thought as she turned immediately her head towards her mother who had talked.

"Yes." Cora was smiling at the king, then at her daughter, and as she said this once more, "yes", she held her daughter's hand and presented it to the king who slid the ring on the princess' finger.

As it was done, Snow came rushing to Regina, almost knocking her over. She spoke to the older girl with the most happy smile ever, eyes sparkling. "I am so happy! Now you are going to be my mother! Thank you." She hugged her still speechless soon-to-be mother tighter and buried her head in her chest. All Regina could do now was hold onto the first thing that was at her reach and that was the little girl curled up to her chest. She just buried her head in the child's hair and hugged her as she cried.

xXx

As her mother and the king were discussing the wedding, she kept silent, only nodding with a weak smile when her mother faked paying attention to her. All her mind could do right now was think about Daniel, about their plans to marry, hopefully with her parents' consent. How foolish had she been? As if she ever thought her mother could accept Daniel into their family. But what about the lifetime of joy, of love, she was planning to live with her lover? What about the family they would have? What about their picnics by the river? All the memories of their moments came rushing by. The amount of images made her dizzy.

"I apologize. I don't feel well. I need to go." Regina said, standing up, with a weak voice. She just couldn't hold it together anymore. She needed air.

"Can't you stay longer? We won't last long I think..." Cora started, eyeing her daughter with suspicion but letting only care show.

"Don't worry Cora, she can go rest. She looks very pale indeed. Besides, we wouldn't want the future queen to become ill before the wedding. You can go dear." The king told Regina smiling at her.

She looked at her mother, who nodded, and then went away after she bowed to the king. But she didn't go to her room. No. She went - or rather she ran- outside. She needed fresh air. She needed to breathe. And most of all she needed someone to hold her tight.

There he was, as usual, in the stables. As soon as she saw him, and he saw her, she ran to him and crashed into his arms, sobbing.

"We need to go. Now!" Regina said looking into his confused blue-grey eyes.

"What do you mean my love? What happened? Your mother told me you couldn't come to the riding lesson bu..."

"My mother!" Regina parted from the boy's arms and put her back to him while walking nervously. "The king. He is here!" Regina said facing him again.

"The king! Wow Regina! What an honor!"

"An honor? Haha no! It is not! He is Snow's father...he proposed!"

"Snow? Proposed? I don't understand anything Regina." Daniel told her frowning.

Regina sighed impatiently and inhaled before explaining. "Snow White is the little girl I saved that day when we met by the old tree. Do you remember?" When Daniel nodded she continued. "Now, the king is Snow's father...or if you prefer Snow is the king's daughter! And he proposed...to me! This can't be happening right now!" Regina started pacing frantically again in front of the speechless stable boy.

Finally Daniel reacted and put a hand on her shoulder to make her face him. When she did he held one of her hand in his and stroke her wet cheek with the other. "Don't worry love, we'll find a solution."

"It is all found: we need to run away! There is no other way. We need to go somewhere where we can be free to love each other. Where we can have that family we have always dreamt of."

As she was telling him this, her eyes were sparkling, looking into her lover's eyes, and she was smiling. He was looking at her with so much love, smiling as well as he processed what she was telling him. Then he pulled away, went to a corner of the box and held something in her hand. Regina looked at him with questioning eyes and that's when he surprised her. He knelt before her and, placed in the middle of his hand, was a silver ring. She couldn't hold back her tears so she just put a hand before her mouth.

"Regina, will you do me the honor to be my wife, the wife of a simple stable boy?" He was smiling at her, looking into her dark teary eyes.

"Yes..Yes! Yes!" She simply announced and he slid the silver ring on her finger. They kissed passionately only stopping to look into each other's eyes.

After a moment, Regina talked. "We need to tell David! He will be so thrilled for us." Regina said still looking lovingly into the boy's eyes.

"I don't think this is a good idea Regina. The less people know the better it will be to keep it a secret."

"But, David is my friend, he won't say anything. I know him." Regina said tentatively.

"Trust me, it's better if it stays our little secret. Only ours. At least for now love." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"You must be right...I can't believe we're getting married!" Regina's weakened smile returned even wider than before and they melted into another passionate kiss, her arms slithering behind his neck, hands grasping his hair while his were hugging her tight almost lifting her.

A thud was heard at the door of the stable. Immediately the two lovers parted and looked toward the sound.

"Snow! Dear! What are you doing?" Regina asked the shaken little girl.

"You said to get back on the horse..." Snow started. Then she looked over to Daniel. "What are you doing with him?" Her voice was starting to be shaky as her eyes were getting wet.

"No, I can explain..." Regina started, but the little girl didn't let her finish. She just shook her head and ran away crying in the dark night.

Regina froze for a moment processing what had just happened. She turned over to Daniel who was wearing the same confused face as hers. But before he could say anything, Regina was already starting to run behind the girl, screaming out her name.

As she ran, all she could think about was the little girl. What would she be thinking! She couldn't leave her in that state. Soon she was getting closer but she saw the child hit her foot on a rock and fall. Regina ran even faster and got a hold on the girl who was crying.

"Snow! Are you okay?" Regina asked as she helped Snow to rise up.

"No...I'm not...Why were you kissing that man in the stables? You are to marry my father: You are to become my mother...!" She started sobbing again as she looked at the ground.

Regina held her chin back up and stared into the girl's green eyes. "Shh...Hey...listen to me..." Regina soothed the girl before talking. "Your father, king Leopold, is a kind and fair man. But I don't love him."

The girl frowned as she was scanning the older girl's eyes. "I don't understand...Why not?"

Regina sighed. "Love doesn't work that way. Love...True love is magic!" The little girl's eyes started shining and she smiled weakly as she listened to the woman. "And not any magic. It is the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness."

"And that man, in the stables, you love him?" Snow declared more than she asked.

"With all my heart."

Snow took Regina's hands in her own, pressed them tightly against her chest and smiled. "Then you must marry him." Both the girls laughed lightly, both with teary eyes. "I'll go tell father right away!" Snow added as she quickly got up and was already making her way back.

Regina panicked. She quickly grasped the younger princess' elbows and made her face her. "No, no, no! Snow! You can't tell anyone what you saw tonight and what we discussed."

"Why not?" She frowned. "You must not worry. I am sure father will understand."

"Perhaps. But not everyone will. My mother, for instance; shall not know any of this."

The girl's eyes softened in understanding. "That's why you are running.."

"It's the only way for us to love freely. Snow? Do you know what a secret is?" Snow nodded silently, still looking into the older girl's eyes. "If you really, truly want to help me..."

"I do!.."

"..Then you must keep it a secret. Everything I told you, what you saw...You must not tell anyone. Will you do that for me?"

Snow nodded slowly. "I think so..."

"Please dear, you have to promise me. You can never speak of this. And most of all you must not tell my mother. In any case. Will you promise me?" She was holding the girl slightly tighter but not tight enough to hurt nor scare her.

"Yes. I promise!" The little girl hugged her tight. Regina stroked her hair and put her cheek on the top of her head.

"Now, let's go. The forest is dangerous by night."

Snow suddenly became aware of her surroundings and automatically grasped the older princess' hand. They walked in silence, holding each other's hands until the castle. When they entered the guest room, they were still holding each other's hands, something that were not missed by the three people gathered in the room. As soon as she saw her father, Snow ran to him and hugged him.

"Snow White! I was worried you would be lost my child. But I see I should have not worry, you were in safe hands." King Leopold smiled at Regina still standing in the doorway. She smiled back, uneasy. "Where have you two been?"

At the doorway, Regina froze. What would Snow way? What if she couldn't keep the secret? She just stared at the little girl who briefly looked towards her before answering her father.

"We went to the stables father." Regina tensed all the more thinking this was it, it was over. "She told me that I had to face my fear of horses so we went. But it was too dark and we couldn't see anything. We only walked by the gardens instead."

Regina couldn't believe her ears! She had kept the secret. And brilliantly! Without even blinking! Just slightly blushing as her skin was so pale it was noticeable. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, getting on the way a suspicious look from her mother and a sad but proud smile from her father.

"This is amazing my lovely. I am delighted to see you two get along very well already. This is all I always desired for you." The king eyed at his daughter lovingly as she smiled shyly at him, cheeks a bit more pink and he hugged her with one hand.

They only stayed a couple of more minutes and then left, much to Regina's relief. She was more than happy to finally hit her pillows that night and she dreamt about her not-so-far-away future with her true love.

* * *

**Hello everybody. I hope you are all feeling awesome. :D This is quite a long chapter for you but I hope you found it interesting. No EvilCharming in this chapter i'm sorry :( Hope you don't dislike me too much for this. I'll try to be forgiven in the next chapters. :) I thought that these were very important scenes, as for instance when Regina teaches Snow about love, so i felt like i had to put them for the future chapters.**

**Also, i just loooove the new pictures they released about "OUAT Is Frozen". I just can't wait to watch this season!**

**Thank you to anybody that takes time to read my fic: it means a lot. Talk to you soon! Bye! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

As days went by, Regina had noticed a change in her mother's behavior. She was more keen on smiling at her with a proud look and complemented her even. But every time those situations happened she remembered why they were happening and her heart tightened in her chest. She loved her mother, she really did, but she would never understand her. This is why they had to leave, with Daniel. Every time they met, they added a point to their escape plan, and every time she unconsciously felt a bit more like it was never going to happen.

When she was not with Daniel, or with Snow -she had seen her a couple of times and had helped her get back on the horse, – she felt lonely. She couldn't understand why but she felt like a void in her chest. When those moments happened, her thoughts wandered and usually they landed on David and the few moments they had shared together. Yes, she missed him. She had chosen not to see him anymore since she had been engaged because she knew she wouldn't be able to keep the secret to herself. And for some reason she thought it wasn't right.

One day, Regina was walking in the gardens peacefully and then sat on the border of the fountain. It was the first time in many years. She remembered how when she was little she had fallen in it, pushed accidentally by Daniel during one of their oh-so-frequent arguments as children. The thought of it made her chuckle but she had been so scared that day that she had promised herself never to go near it again. And here she was again, eyes closed, trying to set her mind free, soothed by the drops on the surface of the water. She sighed.

"Why do you seem so sad Regina?"

Regina jumped at the sound of the boy's voice. "David! You scared me!" She said putting a hand on her heart trying to calm it.

"And I didn't even try to! I would have tried that it wouldn't have worked." He told her smiling.

Regina, finally looking up at his blue smiling eyes, couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Ah! I prefer seeing you smile princess." David declared as he sat next to her on the fountain.

Regina laughed lightly and suddenly regained her seriousness. "Don't...call me...princess, shepherd!"

"Not ashamed. Anyways. I am much offended Regina!" David said frowning at her. Regina frowned back as well, not understanding what he meant. "Not even a single message, nor visit in a week! Did I do something wrong?"

Regina looked down at her hands on her knees while thinking about what she could tell him. "I am sorry David... So much happened in the last few days..."

"Don't worry. I don't judge you." He said putting his arm around her shoulders.

Like the first time they had walked side by side Regina felt like a sparkle where his skin touched hers. She looked up at him with surprised eyes only to meet his blue eyes much more closer than she expected. They both glanced at each other, scanning the other's face. They stayed this way for a moment, Regina's eyes slowly falling on his nose then on his lips, so well-shaped, so appealing. They started getting closer one to the other, inhaling the other's appealing breath, starting to close their eyes as their lips almost touched the other one's. Closer, always closer.

Regina got up just as their lips started brushing against each others. David looked at her with wide eyes.

"I can't do that David!" Regina cried with a shaken voice while holding her own shoulders tight, as to support herself.

Regina looked like she was about to break down so David got up and wrapped his arms around her. She let him comfort her, burying her head in his chest, inhaling his scent. He smelled like cinnamon, goat's milk and lavender Regina thought, which was not unpleasant. On the contrary. He smelled like all the scents she smelled when she would ride Rocinante in the woods. He smelled like nature and freedom...if that made any sense.

"_What are you doing Regina? What is happening to you? Shake those thoughts off!" _Regina was thinking to herself. But she couldn't pull away just yet. She felt vulnerable and needed this comfort right now. She rose her head so that he could see her face without breaking the hug too much. When he caught her looking at him, he smiled warmly making her smile weakly in return.

"David, I..."

"Shh, it's okay. You don't need to tell me anything. I made a mistake and I apologize." David interrupted her. "It won't happen again."

"No. You need to know...Daniel made me promise to keep it a secret but I can't. You are my best friend, you need to know." Regina sighed, pausing. Reluctantly she pulled out of his embrace and took a few steps before turning back to him.

"I am engaged." Regina simply announced as she observed the boy standing in front of her.

David didn't say anything at first, his face only changing slightly. _Was that sadness?_ But just as soon, he regained his composure and smiled at her.

Hugging her again he spoke. "Congratulations Regina! I am so happy for you, for both of you! I am very happy that your mother finally accepted your relationship."

"It is not...that simple in fact..." Regina talked uneasy while backing away from him again. She started pacing nervously.

David's brows furrowed as he watched her walking back and forth. After a moment, she stopped, sighed and turned back to David who hadn't moved. She smiled weakly at him.

"I think you deserve an explanation..."

"Well, if that's not too much to ask for eventually." David said mirroring her smile.

He had the knack for lighting her mood even when she was as pissed as she was now. She rolled her eyes smiling a little wider and they just went to sit again on the fountain as she narrated to him the story of her two proposals.

xXx

"But why didn't you just say no?"

David's brows were furrowed and he had what sounded like an annoyed voice. Regina had told him everything to the king's proposal down to Snow not telling the secret to her father, but he just couldn't take it.

"And what did you want me to do? This little girl has already lost her mother...and she was right here looking at everything with such joy! I just couldn't do that to her. And my mother? You don't know what she would have been capable of if I had declined." Regina told him, rising up her voice a little bit.

"But it's your life we are talking about! You are not some merchandise that she can dispose of. You are a human being for God's sake!"

Regina snorted darkly. "Yes well, thank you for acknowledging it."

David sighed. He took Regina's hand in his. "I just want to see you happy you know. And I must admit that I am a little selfish as well..."

Regina looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't want to lose you, my best friend. And this is exactly what will happen when you run away with Daniel."

Regina didn't know what to say so she just hugged him. Both of them closing their eyes as their heads rested on the other's shoulder. When they parted they both smiled at each other.

"So! When are you two planning on eloping?" David asked smiling.

"We don't know yet. The king is leaving on Sunday morning so maybe on the night or the day after." Regina replied.

"We've got three days left then...Alright! We'll make those days memorable! You definitely have to come home...i mean to my house, you know, so that my mother can bid you farewell? She really likes you, you know."

"So do I! She is just the most loving woman I have ever met." Regina's eyes had softened and she smiled saying this. "What do you mean by memorable? Don't plan anything too over-the-top I beg you. We wouldn't want anyone else to find out about our secret."

"Regina. Regina... You have a knack for belittling me." David said rolling his eyes and sighing.

Immediately Regina was horrified at what she had said. "Oh my...I am so sorry David! I didn't..i didn't mean to offend you! This is not what I meant."

Regina was adorning an horrified look that, when he noticed it, made David burst into laughter. "If you could just see your face right now. It is priceless!"

He laughed wholeheartedly and was soon joined by Regina who was laughing at his laugh. Soon they couldn't stop laughing and were struggling with air. When finally they managed stopping, both had their cheeks a bright pink and their stomachs and cheeks hurt.

"Don't worry princess. Nobody will ever know your little secret. Trust me."

David winked at her and that made her smile. They stayed there talking and laughing until the sun was starting to set behind the tall trees of the forest. One thing Regina knew for sure that night was that she no longer had that void in her chest.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading my story. I already apologize for all the StableQueen shippers because i guess you know that at some point Daniel will have to leave the story...And maybe sooner than later. Sorry in advance...:S Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it makes up for the lack of EvilCharming in the last one. I hope you are all fine! :) Feel free to tell me what you think about the story. Hope you have a lovely day or night and i'll talk to you soon. Bye! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

9.

David had kept his promise. He had invited Regina and Daniel to his house and they had all had a good time. Ruth had been delighted to see Regina again and congratulated the happy couple. Nevertheless, something strange had happened that day. When they had met, both Ruth and Daniel had stared awkwardly at each other; as if they already knew each other before. Regina had even noticed the older woman's tear up a little. Although she thought the situation was a bit strange and couldn't quite understand what had happened, David didn't seem to be the least surprise so she didn't ask. She assumed it was because of what David had told her the other day about his childhood.

The other two days, they had made a picnic by the lake and had been on a ride together. Always the three of them. Regina suspected that the young shepherd didn't want to be left alone with her since the little "incident" they had had. Fortunately - or not - for Regina, her mother had been busy with the king and wasn't paying her much attention so she was relatively free to go on those trips with the boys without causing too many suspicions.

On Saturday, after their ride, Daniel had had to leave and Regina had stayed with David. They had rode in silence, enjoying nature, and stopped by the river. They went to sit on big rocks that were on the edge, surrounded by the clear water and just talked about random things, laughed and just enjoyed this last time together.

"Wait! Regina." David said holding on her arm as she got up when it was time to leave.

"Yes?" She looked at him a bit surprised as she sat down again.

"I just wanted to tell you that I really hope you find your happy ending with Daniel. Although I might miss you..."

"Might only? Hey!" She pushed him slightly and smiled.

He chuckled as well. "As I was saying. Though I _might_ miss you, I truly think you deserve to find happiness and realize your dreams. And I am sure you will find it with Daniel."

"Aww thank you David. It means a lot." Regina's eyes softened.

"Here. I am not very good at this but I made you a little gift."

He looked for something in his bag and then hid it behind his back. He asked Regina to extend her hand and close her eyes so she obliged. He slid a tiny bracelet in her wrist.

"There. You can look."

Regina opened her eyes and they grew wide as she saw the tiny piece of jewel he had made her. It was made of a thick rope and three wooden-carved pendants were hung on it: a horse, a sheep and an apple. She was amazed by the details and the effort he had put on it.

"This is beautiful...I...I don't know what to tell you. Thank you so much!" She smiled brightly and hugged him with one arm.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! How did you know for the apple?"

"Oh you know, I just happen to notice things. For the apple, I saw that in your gardens you have lots of apple trees and also by the way you devoured this poor apple pie the other day." He laughed lightly and was soon joined in by Regina. "And the horse and the sheep, well I think it is obvious..."

"...Rocinante and you..." She whispered while eyeing the precious bracelet.

"Yes..."

"Thank you so much. I'll always keep it with me." The girl said stroking the bracelet.

David smiled at her, happy that his little gift had made her happy. Regina suggested that they should really get going so they took off. Once they reached the castle's stables, they hugged tightly good bye and then David left. Regina felt like something was breaking inside of her when she saw him leave. She stood there for a moment, playing with the pendants unconsciously until he disappeared from her sight. She sighed and entered the castle.

xXx

Finally, the day she had been waiting for desperately arrived. Finally she was going to be with her Daniel forever.

King Leopold came that day with Snow. While he was discussing with Cora, as usual, Regina was left with the little girl. Snow was sad that she was leaving and couldn't stay with the older girl more days. Regina made her repeat her vow not to tell anyone about Daniel when she brought up the subject. When it was time for them to leave, Snow, coming back with Cora, hugged Regina and the king just bowed to her like he had done the first time. What Regina found surprising was the look her mother was adorning: it was an irritated and despise-full look which was weird considering her last days behavior.

Once everybody was asleep or occupied into their own rooms, Regina carefully grasped her bag from her closet, packed up the last things she needed, and left. Everything was so calm, so peaceful. She noticed that it was moonless night and the sky was clear of clouds. She could see the stars shining brightly. She inhaled deeply as she was walking towards the stable. When she reached it, she came to an halt. Her mother was there, back to her so she couldn't see what she was doing nor could Cora see her.

"Mother?"

When she heard her daughter, Cora turned around only to reveal something in her hand. A beating heart. And behind her, Daniel was on his knees.

"DANIEL!" Regina screamed when she saw him and ran towards him, holding him back before he fell on the floor. "Mother! What are you doing?!" She was crying now.

"Did you really think I would let you go Regina? And destroy your own happiness?"

"My happiness? What happiness? You call marrying a man who could be my father happiness?! Daniel! HE is my happiness!"

"Enough!" Cora cut her. "Foolish girl, you don't know what you are saying. I thought you were finally learning...Think I was wrong." She started pressuring the heart in her hand making Daniel yell in pain, sweating.

" Mother! No! Please, don't do this... Don't kill him. Please..." Regina was in tears, holding Daniel on her heart, trying to soothe him as you do with a child.

"Re..gina..." Daniel was calling out for her, breathing heavily. Cora had stopped pressuring his heart.

"Daniel... I am so sorry...This is all my fault. I should have never put you in danger." She told him as tears were falling on him.

"Plea..se...don't...cry." He coughed, out of breath, as he tried to reach for her wet cheek. Regina took his hand and put it on it.

"Daniel, how will I do without you? I love you! Please, don't leave me..."

"Pro...promise me...you are going...to find...love again...Will...you?"

Regina frowned, angry now. "How can you ask me that?! You are not going to die do you hear me? It won't end now! It can't!" Regina lifted her head over to her mother who was watching them with a disgusted look. "Mother! Don't let him die! Please, I beg you! I'll do everything you say...just...don't kill him."

"No! I can't risk the stable boy to ruin everything! We have come so far..." And as she said that she pressured once more the man's heart, making him yell in pain.

"No no no! Mother! I beg you...Stop it!" Regina tried to run towards her mother to stop her but it was without taking into account her powers. Cora just made a loop with her hand and threw her daughter on the ground next to where Daniel was agonizing. Regina crawled until him and placed his head on her knees as she was stroking his hair and kissing him desperately, trying to comfort him.

Out of breath, Daniel gathered enough strength to speak one last time.

"I love you."

And he expired. His heart crushed between Cora's fingers. His head on Regina's heart.

Regina's desperate scream was all that could be heard after that, breaking the peaceful silence of that moonless night.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hope you are all great and have an amazing week-end. Talk to you soon. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

10.

No matter how hard she tried to keep them away, she could see images of his face every time she closed her eyes. It kept her wide awake at night. She couldn't feel anything. She was numb, as if she had been inhaling a bottle of chloroform. Nothing made sense when other people were talking to her, nor when she looked around her. What could be her life without him? She couldn't even say his name anymore; her heart had blocked out the way to her brain.

Cora had told her she had to keep the chin up, she had to stay put. After all, a queen wasn't supposed to be weak, was she? People had been told he died suddenly, from a heart disease. But no one was fooled; they all knew who had killed him. They were just too afraid to say anything so it worked for them. Of course, she had to be there for the funerals. He had been their stable boy, the one who had taught her how to ride. So she had gone, her face as cold as stone, not letting anyone see her feelings. That surely contented her mother.

There, she spotted David and his mother, looking sadder than what she expected. When her eyes met David's, she felt like tearing up so she quickly turned her head away, knowing that otherwise she wouldn't be able to hold it together. The ceremony went slowly, too slowly for her sanity but she had to keep it up. And then, just when they were finally about to bury his coffin, Ruth just started sobbing violently, her whole body shaken with spasms. Regina noticed David trying to hold on to her the best he could but she soon got free from his arms and fell on top of the coffin.

"My son! He was my son! Why?!"

The elderly woman was screaming and crying heavily while everybody had started whispering in disbelief. Regina couldn't believe what was happening. Nevertheless, for some reason, moments she had witnessed over the past few weeks clicked in her brain and became all the more understandable. She eyed incredulous over to David but he didn't see her, only caring for his mother and trying to get her out of there. With the help of other people, he managed to get her away and she just stood, holding him while crying with a hand over her mouth.

When at last the funerals had ended and people had left, Regina had remained there, alone, in front of her dead fiance's grave. She had tried to hold on to her courage for so long during the ceremony but now alone, she felt her strength falter away. One tear rolled down her cheek, then another, and another. Soon she was crying her heart out, falling on her knees as her legs couldn't sustain her anymore. This was when she felt two arms resting on her shoulders making her jump. When she had seen David staring at her, she had just fell back on his chest and let herself cry out for what seemed like hours. He never spoke, only wrapping his arms around hers and holding her face on his chest.

Finally, she felt like she had no more tears to shed so she just kept sobbing, hiccuping from time to time which made her chuckle a little. David handed her a tissue and she dried her now wet face and neck with it, still not saying a word.

"I think we need to talk." She spoke bluntly after a moment.

The young shepherd sighed. They stood up and slowly walked away from the grave.

xXx

"So..." Regina started after David and she were sat in an awkward silence.

David sighed then gathered his courage to talk. "I am sorry I lied to you..."

"So, it is true then? D...He was your brother?"

David nodded. "When we talked about it the other day, It was only a suspicion. I didn't know for sure. What I told you about the accident though was true. Daniel -or rather William- was about ten when he disappeared. I was five. I remember one day my mother coming back crying because they had found the corpse of a child his age by the river. He had been so badly hurt that nobody could identify him. My parents assumed it was him...Until the day we met when I first came to see you, we thought he was dead."

"But then...how did you know...Why doesn't...didn't he remember?"

"When both of you came home that day, mother recognized him. She was certain he was his son. When he mentioned Eric, mother decided to go pay him a little visit..." David chuckled darkly. "Of course he denied everything. But my mother is quite of the stubborn type." He smiled. "She didn't let go off him until he finally confessed that he had found Daniel unconscious, next to his own son's body. When he realized the boy had lost his memory, he kept him."

Regina tried to process all the information he had given her. One thing didn't seem right. "How come nobody saw it was not his son? I mean somebody must have seen something!"

"How old were you when he arrived?"

"As long as I can remember, I always knew Eric and...his family." Regina stayed silent for a moment, plunging back into old memories. "Wait, I remember that Eric sent Daniel away. He said it was so he could learn how to take care of horses as it was his dream! He was gone for some years..."

"And you didn't see he had changed?"

"I was young, I didn't remember him from before. Now it makes sense..."

Both kept silent after this conversation.

"I hope your mother will handle it. Losing his son twice...I can't even imagine the pain she must be going through..." Regina finally said, a tear rolling down her cheek that she wiped away just as soon as it appeared.

The shepherd turned his head towards her and smiled at her slightly to which she reciprocated. Then they just held each other's hand and stayed silent each lost in thoughts.

* * *

**Hello everybody! It's a bit short today, not much happening but i hope you liked it. Hopefully from now on we'll get into the true Evil Charming stuff (should i even say "evil" really? Doesn't feel right at this point haha). I only manage one chapter at a time so i never - or vaguely- know how it will turn out in the next chapter. I also hope i don't hurt your eyes too much with my English. ^^ Oh, and i looooved the premiere! I just can't wait for the next episodes! *_***

**Feel free to tell me your thoughts about the story and maybe advice.**

**Hope you all have a wonderful week! :) Talk to you soon! -Sarah.**


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Days were passing by yet the pain didn't seem to lessen. Regina spent most of her time in her bedroom staring through the window or in the garden, sat at the edge of the fountain. She wouldn't talk to anyone. She -who used to be so spirited and lively - was now quiet and subdued. Prince Henry was saddened to see his daughter in this state. Therefore he decided to get her out.

He knocked on the girl's door that day, waited for a moment and then entered the room as no answer came. His eyes had to adjust to the poor lighting of the room as the heavy curtains were drawn and blocked out the light that was supposed to come through the big windows.

"Regina, love? Are you awake?" Prince Henry asked as he came near his daughter's bed upon which she was lying.

The only answer came from a slight sigh, almost inaudible, that would have gone unnoticed if not for her shoulders that shrugged a little. Prince Henry came to sit on the bed behind her.

"Regina, please. You can't stay in that state forever. I know you hurt...but you can't let yourself waste away like you are doing."

Regina sniffed, wiping away her tears from the tip of her fingers but still didn't turn towards her father.

"Come on!" Prince Henry stood up and went to open the curtains. A bright ray of light came through the now uncovered grand windows, illuminating the whole room. "Get up! We are going out in fifteen minutes!"

"I don't want to go out...," came out from Regina's hoarse and sleepy morning voice.

"I don't want to hear it. If you are not ready in fifteen, you will have to go in your night gown it doesn't matter."

Regina finally looked up at her father standing in front of her side of the bed. She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't do that..."

"I would not bet on it if I were you. Be in the living room in fifteen minutes."

On those words, the prince left his daughter's room. Regina looked over to the horse-shaped clock that was on top of her bedside table. It showed 10:32 a.m. She let her head fall back on her pillow, not wanting to move and closed her eyes as she felt tears rising up again.

Next thing she knew, she was being lifted from her bed by one of her father's guards, and brought towards the door.

"What is this about?! FATHER! You...", she snarled addressing the guard, "What the hell are you doing? Set me down immediately! Argh! FATHER!" Regina was screaming while struggling with the impassive guard to set herself free from his arms.

"I told you not to be so sure of yourself," Prince Henry told her appearing at the door, clearly containing a smile.

"And _this_ is your way of cheering me up?! Seriously?!" The girl was mad now.

"This is all your fault love. Now come on." The prince made it to the door again and disappeared behind it.

Regina had her eyes wide with incredulity and shock. "FATHER! TELL HIM TO LET GO OFF ME!" Seeing as the guard kept walking forward and no answer came from her dad she called out again, "FATHER!"

Finally, Prince Henry reappeared with a wide grin on his face. "Did you change your mind?"

"I told you! I don't want to go out! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I cannot. So make up your mind," he said frowning.

As her father was about to turn away once more she called him up. "Ok! Ok! Just let me go get changed. Please?"

Prince Henry looked at her for a moment, judging if she was serious. When he saw her upset look, he made a gesture to the guard who let go off the girl. "You have ten minutes."

Regina glowered at the guard, then at her father when she heard him, and stormed in her room, closing the door violently. Once inside it, she screamed internally, stomping her feet furiously on her carpet and went to get ready.

xXx

"Are you going to make that face all day long Regina?"

Prince Henry and Regina were sat across from one another in the carriage. At her father's words, she shot a glance into his direction, narrowed her eyes and went back to watching the landscape from the little window, her hand resting underneath her chin.

They had had lunch by a beautiful spot, - she couldn't deny it- on a hill, from which they could see hundreds of butterflies of every shapes and colors flying around. Despite the beautiful area and the delicious meal the cook had made them, Regina hadn't said a word since they had left the mansion. They were now heading somewhere secret: her father had refused to tell her where they were going to and actually she hadn't even asked, refusing to lower the mute treatment she was afflicting him.

When his daughter didn't bother answering, the prince just sighed. _"Stubborn like her mother,"_ he thought.

They finally reached the place they had been heading to and got out of the carriage. When Regina recognized where he had taken her, she turned her head towards her father and eyed him in disbelief. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"I thought you might as well enjoy this more than your old father's presence."

"Prince Henry? Regina?" David called out when he saw the pair form the distance. He was smiling as he walked towards them.

"Why are we here? And how did you even know this place?" Regina asked her father in a hushed tone.

"Are you forgetting who am I?," he said rolling his eyes. "Besides, I thought you would be happy to see your friend," Prince Henry added with a nervous smile.

"I told you father! I didn't want to see anyone...", she whispered hurriedly, "Wh-"

"Good morning!" The shepherd had reached them and greeted them with a bright smile. He was holding a lamb on his shoulders.

Regina couldn't help but smile timidly at him when their looks caught each other's.

"David! How are you boy?", the prince asked the shepherd more animatedly after he caught sight of his daughter smiling. "_Finally"._

"Very well sir. May I ask you the same question?"

"I must say that I am very well as well, thank you."

"Regina?", David asked her with a gentle smile.

"Good," the young girl replied, avoiding his gaze by looking at her feet.

Both David and Prince Henry frowned at her short answer. They fell into an embarrassing silence that was cut off by the young shepherd, "Well...to what do I owe this honor?"

"I...well, we were just in the area and thought about greeting you and your mother," Prince Henry replied smiling yet clearly uncomfortable.

"I see...," the boy replied with a frown, "my mother is currently out but you can come in and wait if you would like to."

"I don't th-," Regina started but was cut off by her father.

"Oh! Thank you. If it is not bothering you."

"Not at all. Come!"

After a small smile from Prince Henry to his daughter and Regina rolling her eyes at him, they started walking behind the shepherd.

xXx

They were silently drinking a cup of tea in David's house when suddenly Prince Henry stood up, startling the two teenagers.

"I forgot! I have to go...somewhere."

"What are you saying father?", Regina asked him with a suspicious eye.

"I have a very important meeting. I have to go, I am so sorry." He got up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait for me," Regina told him standing up.

"Won't you wait for my mother then? I don't think she is going to -," David started, standing up as well.

"No, no, I am very sorry David. Greet her for me, will you?," the prince told the blonde-haired who nodded. "Regina, love. You can stay here with your friend."

"But-"

"Really, it is fine! You will come back when you are ready. I trust David to return you safely home. Good bye David. And thank you for the tea!"

"Y...You are most welcome Prince Henry."

Prince Henry nodded to the pair and then walked away. After a few moments of astonished silence, David chuckled which made Regina raise an eyebrow at him.

"What is it about?"

"Tell me I'm not the only one who found this whole situation rather odd?" When Regina frowned, David rolled his eyes. "Your father is really, really not good at lying. I get where you took it from," David simply answered, smiling genuinely at her.

Regina couldn't help but smile back and chuckle too. This boy really had the knack for brightening up her mood even when she didn't want it to be.

xXx

"What is bothering you Regina?" David asked the princess after they had stayed silent for a ridiculous amount of time. They had just leaned against an enormous oak while the sheep were grazing in the meadow.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please. I know you. I saw that you were not particularly pleased to be here..."

"I...It's not true..."

"Really?"

Regina finally looked up into those blue eyes that made her heart skip a bit. He looked hurt and his brows were furrowed. Regina sighed but still she couldn't bring herself to talk. It had been so long.

"Why did you come if you didn't want to?" David insisted.

"I...didn't have much choice actually...My father kidnapped me...in a way."

"Pardon me?" He had raised an eyebrow at her, confusion written all over his face.

"By the way! Did you really not know we were coming?"

"No...How would I have known?"

Regina studied him but he looked genuinely confused so she sighed and shook her head slightly. "I...I didn't want to...go out actually...," she said nervously, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Why?" Seeing Regina's raised eyebrow he added, "I mean...I know why... But, wait, how long have you been in that room of yours? I hope it is not since the last time we saw each other..." It was over a week ago.

"I...haven't...Not technically..."

"Regina..." David sighed.

"What now?!," Regina suddenly exploded and got up. "Can't I mourn in peace now?"

"Wh... I didn't say that but-"

"Why can't you all just leave me alone! I don't need your pity! I didn't think I could say that one day but for once my mother is even better than all of you! I just want to be alone!" Tears were already falling furiously through her eyes and she started to walk away.

David grabbed her by the elbow and before she could protest he pulled her into a hug. She struggled for a moment before giving up against his chest.

"Why...can't you just..leave me alone?," she asked between sobs.

"Because we care about you. Because we love you..._I_ love you." David answered her, putting his head on top of hers and hugging her tighter when he felt her tense against him.

"_He did NOT just say that. Just ignore it Regina...You just lost "him"... You can't let anything happen...Plus he is his brother!"_ Regina's mind was working at full-speed and it had made her stop crying. She moved back so that she could see him in the eyes, "You don't know what you are saying...", she said in a whisper.

"I know what I am saying...But If you are not ready to hear it then I won't push it."

"You can't love me.

"Huh?"

"Haven't you seen what happened to...him? I cannot love you...I can't let it happen to you as well..."

"Nothing will happen to me Regina."

"Of course It will!," she was feeling her tears threatening to fall again. "I am no good for people who love me..."

"What..? Wait...Don't tell me you blame yourself for what happened to Daniel?" Seeing as she didn't answer and looked at the ground he said, "Regina?"

"Of course I blame myself!," she snapped. "It _is_ my fault! If I had not loved him, if I had not told him we needed to leave, he would still be alive!"

She was crying for good now as they were looking into each other's eyes. David wiped away her tears with his thumbs, and let his hands linger on her cheeks. His hands felt warm against Regina's skin and she was cursing herself for feeling so weak in front of him. Their faces had begun to get closer and, just when she thought she was going to feel his lips on hers, she felt his lips on her forehead instead, kissing it gently. She then put her head on his shoulder.

"I understand Regina and I respect your feelings. I won't push you or anything. But promise me...promise me you won't blame yourself anymore. And promise me you will stop hurting yourself." David asked her, his cheek against her hair and his eyes closed. Regina sighed against his shoulder but didn't reply. "Do you promise?"

She nodded. "I promise," she said in a hushed tone.

He held her tighter and she just stayed there, in her friend's arms, listening to his heartbeat. After a while, she just forgot about everything. When David finally broke the hug, she realized she was bothered not to feel his strong arms around her anymore. Why was it even bothering her? The simple thought of it annoyed her even more. She must have made a face at that moment because when she looked up, David was frowning and a little smirk was playing around his lips. Regina just frowned as well and nodded towards him. He shook his head at her and chuckled.

"I think we should head back now, before it is too dark. Are you ready princess?," he held out his hand -palm facing the sky- and smiled teasingly.

Regina rolled her eyes and put her hand on top of his. When she saw his smile turn into the one that melted her heart, and his eyes shining, she couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her lips and also felt her cheeks turn red. Once they gathered the few things they had brought with them -still holding hands,- they walked away, following the sheep back home.

At some point during the walk, Regina realized their fingers had intertwined unconsciously, she wondered if the crazy thought running through her mind could possibly be happening. Was she falling in love with David?

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all fine and enjoyed this new chapter. I am really curious to know your thoughts about this story so feel free to review. ^^ Btw, I am looooving the new season! :D haha. I wish you all a lovely week! Take care and i'll talk to you soon! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

12.

_**-David-**_

David was running after a sheep to get it into the wooden pen. He liked running after them when they escaped from the herd. It gave him a sense of freedom in a way because he could feel the wind on his face and his heart beat up faster in his chest making him feel more alive.

"You didn't expect that one did you?" He said chuckling to the now locked up sheep when he managed to get it back.

"Son." His mother greeted him when she got near him.

"Mother! How was the market?"

"It was...interesting..."

"Interesting as in?"

"Well...as in I met Mr Pepper at the market... He talked to me about his daughter. You know... he would like to get her married..."

"And let me guess, the dowry was..."

"...the amount of what we are missing...yes."

David sighed. They had lots of debts and were barely sustaining the farm. David knew that if they didn't find a way to earn enough money in the next couple of weeks, they would have to leave it.

"You know that I don't want to marry for funds. I want to choose who I want to be with...We will find another way I promise mother."

Ruth smiled gently at him and stroke his shoulder. "I know son. And I also know you have a good idea of whom you might want to get wed to as well."

David smiled sheepishly at his mother. She knew him way too well. She knew his only thoughts were for _his princess_ as he liked to call her. Regina. He saw in her the most beautiful human being, inside and out, he had ever seen. From the first time he had set eyes on her, so pale and fragile, he knew it had not been any common meeting. With time, he had felt more and more drawn towards her. How could he not? He had seen her ill, healthy, happy, sad, angry...and yet she was perfectly imperfect to his eyes. She had the most beautiful and profound gaze and nobody, to him, surpassed -nor equalled- her beauty. And not only was she beautiful outside, but she also had the most beautiful soul. She was funny, kind, a bit hot-tempered sometimes and she never failed to bring a smile to his face. After each one of their encounters he felt he loved her more than before.

But it was a complicated relationship. He knew it. She had just lost her first love and he couldn't risk losing her by pressuring too much. He loved her too much already to lose what they had and he felt happy only being there for her, caring for her and consoling her. Maybe someday she would feel the same way.

"David, son! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" David snapped back into reality and saw his mother smiling at him, adorning a knowing look.

Ruth chuckled slightly and sighed, "Nothing. Come, I'll make supper..."

"Not so fast dearie!"

At the sound of the tinkling voice, both mother and son turned around: one freezing, the other frowning. What appeared to be a man of some sort was sat on a square bale of hay and adorned a twisted smile on his face. For an unknown reason it sent a shiver running through the boy's spine, and he felt his mother tense against him. When David looked over to her, he saw a strange look on her face: did she know him?

xXx

"A twin brother?! And you gave him to that..._man?_"

"We were poor, barely surviving...then he came along with an offer. One of you for the farm."

David couldn't believe his ears. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"The guilt forbade us of ever speaking of it. Your father started regretting the decision the minute that man took your brother. He carried the guilt with him to his grave..."

"Sorry to interrupt this tender moment but I don't have all day!" The man -_Rumplestiltskin_ according to his mother- said with his strange tinkling voice and a fancy gesture of his hand.

David turned towards Ruth. She seemed frightened. "From now on, let me deal with this." When he saw she was going to protest he added " Mother, I insist. Please, go inside." When finally Ruth entered the house- not before throwing a glance over the two men, - he turned to Rumplestiltskin. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh no no not me dear, King George!" He giggled. "He needs a prince to slay a dragon."

"I am not a dragon slayer."

"No, but your brother was. It is your salvation boy. Simply play the part. The king's knights will take care of everything else. All you must do is deliver the dragon's head to Midas."

David frowned. He had heard about King Midas whose curse was to change everything he touched into gold. "What's in it for you?"

"That is my business. You should ask yourself what's in it for you! You do this and the king will make sure your poor mother doesn't lack of anything ever again! Your farm will be saved and you -should you survive- you should come home the conquering hero! Now don't tell me you don't want that?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Oh, everyone has a choice dearie. Just make sure it's the right one..."

xXx

David didn't know what to do so he went for a walk. His feet did the job while his mind ran at full speed. A million thoughts were spinning in his head. He could save the farm, his mother, but he could also die, leave his mother, and Regina. He didn't trust that man. How could he trust a man who made deals like trading a baby for a farm, or a man who seemed to know everything about them. Thinking started to give him a headache so he decided to shake those thoughts away and took knowledge of his surroundings.

"_How did I even reach there?"_ he thought while stopping.

He was at the back of Regina's mansion, behind the stables. His heart started beating faster in his chest. What should he do? He was dying to see Regina but this whole situation was driving him crazy. He was confused and it probably wasn't the best time to see her.

Just as he turned and walked away, he heard the drumming of hooves behind him. He didn't mind and kept on walking towards the forest, his thoughts starting to resurface.

"David!"

The shepherd finally heard his name being called and turned around to find Regina on Rocinante's back slowing down at his level. God she was beautiful! Her hair was braided on the sides of her head down to the back of her head until her waist and she was wearing a purple velvet vest with gold buttons and pale blue riding pants. He looked up when she stopped at his side. He stroke the mare's head gently as she was breathing heavily after their little ride.

"Did not you hear me calling? You were not going to say hello?" Regina asked him smiling from atop her mount.

"No sorry. I was lost in thoughts...and I didn't want to bother."

Regina frowned and got down off the horse. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shrugged his shoulders still looking at the mare. Seeing as he didn't say anything more nor moved, Regina took her friend's hand in one hand, Rocinante's reins in the other, and they walked until a silver maple not far from where they stood. After tying Rocinante to a nearby tree they sat down under the enormous maple, David's back on its trunk and Regina sat cross-legged in front of him, her head on her arms waiting for him to talk. David sighed. Where to start?

"A man came to the farm today... He offered me a deal."

"A deal?," Regina's brows furrowed. "What kind of a deal?"

"It's complicated...King George, he wants me to slay a dragon and give its head to Midas."

"But...why?"

"His son died...and oh! Have I mentioned he was my twin brother?"

"Wait, what? Are you making fun of me?"

David chuckled darkly, "I wish I was."

"I am not understanding anything...Can you start over please?"

David smiled sadly at her and started narrating everything he had learned that morning. At the end of his story, Regina had wide eyes and was left open-mouthed.

"And what are you going to do?" She finally managed to ask.

"We need this money... If we don't find it by the next two weeks or so we will have to leave the farm. My mother worked her whole life for it, I just cannot let her lose it."

"So, you are going to slay a dragon.." It was more of an affirmation than a question. Regina knew him too well to know he would do what he thought to be the honourable thing. "If you need money we can help you!" She suddenly said. "Do you remember? My father and I, we owe you my life! I am sure he would agree..."

"No! I cannot accept it and neither will my mother. We don't want your money. I don't want our relationship to have any kind of funding side to it."

"Bu..."

"I won't change my mind Regina. You are not the only one to be stubborn here," he added smiling slightly to her but she dropped her head to the ground. He put a finger under her chin to make her look up. "What is wrong?"

"I can't help but think...what if something happens to you? Can't you see It is too dangerous?"

David looked into Regina's eyes; she was holding back her tears but her eyes were starting to get wet. One tear escaped from her eyelids when she closed her eyes to avoid his gaze. David wiped it away with his thumb and leant forward to softly kiss her cheek where the tear had been erased from her face. She didn't open her eyes but he rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't..I can't lose you too..." Regina said sobbing in the crook of his neck.

David didn't answer, only tightening his grip around her shoulders. He couldn't let anything hurt her again. He couldn't stand to feel her pain. She had suffered too much already. But he couldn't let anything happen to his mother as well! He was all the more torn and couldn't do anything more than holding her in silence. He knew at that moment what he was going to do and holding her close he decided to bet on faith. Faith in the future. Faith that everything will turn right for all of them. Faith was all he was left with...Faith, and hope.

* * *

**Hello everybody! I am so happy i can post this chapter now! I am so sorry you had to wait. My week has been exhausting as I started my two-week internship and i just couldn't find time to write. Hope you all had a wonderful week and are having a great week-end as well. Thank you to those who left reviews: it means so much! And thank you for all of you who find time to read it! :) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see I changed the timeline of the show and it's because of future chapters. ;) Do tell me your thoughts! Have a lovely week. Talk to you soon! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

13.

He had done it. He had killed the dragon. He didn't know where it had come from but he had found the strength and courage to fight it despite the guards trying to keep him from doing it. He was only supposed to be there and bring the head to the king they had told him, but when he had seen half of the knights being killed off by the beast's deadly flames, he just had not been able to stay back and watch them die without lifting a finger. He had put out those sword-fighting skills that he had acquired from an old friend and it had paid off. He was now officially a hero apparently.

But how had he even thought it would be just that easy?

Midas and King George of course had been more than pleased with the turn out of the situation. Midas had told him he was "the bravest, most noble young prince" he had ever met and that he was amazed at how much potential he had within himself at such a young age.

"You have earned my utmost respect Prince James." Midas told him bowing his head before the young prince.

"We treasure that respect King Midas. Just as we respect your treasure." King George told him smiling darkly.

"Yes yes. I promised gold and gold you shall have. But I didn't get to where I am by thinking small. See, I stand before you not only because I needed a dragon slayer, but I was looking for the strongest men of the land. And you boy, are going to be one of them. A hero at such a young age! I shall keep an eye on you in the future." Both kings laughed a little.

"And why is that?" David asked frowning. He didn't like how the situation was evolving.

"Bring her!," King Midas told one of his guards and minutes later, a young lady walked in. She seemed to be about the same age as David. Her hair was golden and eyes blue-green. She had a nice figure.

"_But not quite as Regina's,"_ David thought. He had noticed that things or events always found a way of making him think about the dark-haired princess. She really had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Gentlemen, may I present my daughter: Abigail." The girl curtseyed smiling next to her father. "Beyond gold, beyond anything I value her most. She is turning into a beautiful woman and I must start thinking about her future!" He was looking at his daughter with unconditional love and she was doing the same. Turning his head to the confused young man he said: " I promised my deceased wife I would only give her hand to marriage when I find a companion worthy of her. And you, Prince James, seem like the perfect candidate."

David's eyes widened in shock as his mouth dropped slightly open. He turned to see his "father" looking as surprised as he was.

"Of course I know you are both too young at the moment to be thinking about marriage but we shall keep in contact and try to make it happen in the near future. We will finally unite the kingdoms King George!"

"King Midas, i'm honored by your generous...offer but..."

"It is such a privilege King Midas, what a wonderful idea! You know my son? Always so humble!" King George told King Midas, interrupting David. He then faked hugging him in order to whisper into his ear. "If you do anything but agree, I can assure you that you won't see your loved ones ever again. Do you hear me? Not only will I kill your mother but I will turn your farm into ash and make sure you never find happiness again. Do you understand me?" The king parted a little so that he could face him in the eyes. "Now follow your sense of wisdom. I know you will make the right decision."

What was he thinking? Of course it could not have been that easy! What a fool he had been!

xXx

-**Regina-**

The dark-haired dark-eyed princess was pacing from one corner to the other in her room. She had not heard from the shepherd in three days and for an unknown reason she could feel something wasn't right. She could feel something bad was happening to him. Although he hadn't said it clearly to her the other day, she knew in her heart that he had chosen the dragon option. She could feel it.

Someone knocked on her door after she must have been pacing for about one hour since she had woke up.

"Come in!" She said still pacing back and forth.

"Princess Regina, your mother lets you know that King Leopold is coming to visit within an hour and that she wants you to join her in the ball room."

Regina turned to Liara. "Why is the king coming?"

"Princess Cora didn't say. She just told you to hurry as she needed to talk to you before he arrived."

Regina frowned and sighed. "Alright. Thank you Liara. You can withdraw."

As Liara curtseyed and closed the door behind herself, Regina rushed to get ready, not wanting to irritate her rather calm mother.

xXx

As she entered the ball room, Regina saw her mother cutting out some flowers' stems so as to make a nice bouquet out of orchids and white daffodils. Regina had made an effort into dressing: she had put on a pale pink dress with fuchsia strings tied on each side of the corset. Her hair was loose only a fuchsia ribbon was tied at the back of it, capturing curls that came from the front and sides of her head. When she saw her, Cora looked down from her shoes up to her hair and just shrug her shoulders. Regina smiled a little taking it as a victory: she hadn't said anything.

"You wanted to see me mother."

"Yes. Did they inform you about the king's visit?"

"Indeed. Liara just told me. What is he coming for?"

Cora raised an eyebrow at her, looking at her like she was stupid. "To finalize the wedding plans of course!"

Regina's eyes widened in shock. The wedding! She had almost forgotten about it! She regained her composure the best she could before talking. "And...And what do you want from me?"

"Nothing special. I just wanted to make sure you knew it."

Regina's brows furrowed. Her mother wasn't one to just announce something as unimportant as the king visiting. Seeing as her mother spoke no more she asked if she could leave to which her mother simply nodded, still focused on her bouquet. Regina was almost at the doorway when she heard her mother speak behind her back.

"Oh! One more thing. The tailors are coming at the end of the morning to make you try your wedding gown." Regina gulped, and nodded, her back still on her mother. "You shall leave now."

The girl didn't let her repeat it twice as she stormed out of the room.

xXx

"Reginaaa!"

Before the girl could turn around and see who was calling her, she felt more than she saw someone crashing around her middle, cutting her breath short.

"Snow! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you! Father told me I could be there for you wedding gown choice! I am so excited! Aren't you?"

Regina gulped but smiled at the young girl who was still holding her close, her green eyes sparkling with sheer innocence. "Yes...Yes, I am."

"You will certainly be the fairest of them all!"

Even though Regina was starting to feel sick thinking about it, the child's excitement was infecting her and she found herself fantasizing with her about gowns and princes. Snow White was talking so much that it made Regina forget about everything else and laugh wholeheartedly.

When the tailors finally arrived, Regina felt all her fears coming back crashing her. But she didn't let it show. Not in front of the little girl who was admiring every single piece with pure joy and delight. After three changes Regina found _the_ perfect dress. They knew they had found _the_ one when both Snow and Regina gasped at the same moment in front of her looking-glass. Snow started babbling about how beautiful and how lucky she was but Regina didn't pay attention to her anymore.

She was lost in her reflection in the full-length mirror. She could see images of her, walking down the alley, surrounded by people she loved -her father, the maids, Ruth, even her mother!- and they were all smiling. When she looked up to the man she was going to marry, the one she was going to tie her lifetime to, it wasn't Daniel standing before the priest. In fact, Daniel was there, but part of the crowd, standing just behind the groom and smiling at her. She smiled back at him and then focused her attention back to the one she loved, her one true love she could see it now. David. And as she walked closer to the altar and to him, her smile grew only wider, her eyes sparkling even brighter...

"...Daniel and you are going to be so happy together!"

At the sound of Daniel's name, Regina snapped back into reality and frowned. Her breath escalated quickly, becoming sharp as her brains spiraled into crazy thoughts. Or were they? She stepped down from the footrest she was on and came to face a still-smiling Snow. She made a gesture towards the other people in the room to leave and they executed themselves.

"Snow...what did you just say?"

"That you and Daniel are going to be so happy together! You are finally going to marry your true love." Snow White told the older girl while taking her hands into hers.

"Snow...I have something important to ask you...And I want you to answer sincerely." Seeing as Snow's smile faded a little and she nodded looking a bit more gravely at her, Regina closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply before reopening them. "Did you tell...someone...about our secret?"

The little girl frowned, cocking her head slightly to the side. "Our secret?"

"Yes! Our secret!" Regina almost snapped before quieting her voice. "The secret I told you not to tell anyone about..."

"About the man with you in the stables? Daniel?" She whispered close to Regina's head. After the other nodded she shook her head. "No."

"Are you sure? Not even my mother?"

Snow White shook her head in negation. Regina searched into the girl's wide and serious green eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she couldn't see anything but what seemed like truth in it. She let her head fall back staring at the ceiling as she put her hands on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Snow. You did perfectly right. You didn't tell anyone. Thank you!" Regina pulled the girl into a hug and she felt her relax a bit. Poor thing, she must have frighten her with her questions. "But tell me, did my mother ever asked you questions about me?"

"She..She told me that she thought you were not happy...that she didn't want to lose you." Snow's eyes started to get wet as tears were pricking in them. "I... I don't want you to lose your mother like I've lost mine..."

Regina tried to soothe her by rubbing her hands but started panicking internally. Did Snow tell her the truth before? "So, what did you tell her then?"

"I told her I wanted to find my father, that I was tired. I swear I didn't tell her anything!"

"You can believe her."

Cora's voice startled the two girls and made them step back when they saw her appearing out of nowhere. The older woman was looking at them with narrowed eyes and Regina felt Snow tense against her. She put herself in front of the girl.

"I cannot believe you dared to do that mother." Regina said with a low voice glaring at her mother.

"Do what sweetheart?" Cora started walking towards them but Regina held out her hand to keep her from going further.

"Oh please! I know you tried to corrupt Snow White! Why?"

Cora narrowed her eyes slightly more but kept her tone gentle, "Don't worry. Sweet, sweet Snow," (_"that little_ _brat", _she thought while looking at the frightened child behind Regina) "didn't utter a word. It would have been so easy if she had..." She added in a whisper that Regina managed to catch.

Regina was horrified by what she was hearing. How could her mother be so low as to lash out at a young child?

"I can't believe you just said that..."

"Oh Regina! Grow up a little! Even if she had told me, do you really think I didn't know of your little game with the stable boy?"

"It was not a _game_ mother! I loved him!"

Cora burst out into laughter. A dark and terrifying laugh who made Regina shiver and made Snow get even closer to the older girl. "Love! You don't know what is love! What matters Regina is that you are going to be queen. You are going to be Snow White's mother!" She smiled softly over to the child. "Snow White darling. Are you not happy that Regina is going to be your mother?"

"Y...You are?," Snow asked Regina looking up at her.

"Don't put her into this!" Regina replied harshly ignoring the little girl.

"Whether or not you are getting married, I am still your mother Regina! You owe me respect so talk more carefully. What example are you setting for the king's daughter love?"

Regina stayed silent glaring at her mother. Cora had a little smirk playing on her face that she didn't like. Cora made an other attempt at walking forward but the girls reacted by backing away from her. Cora chuckled. Regina could see how much her mother was enjoying it.

"You both look like you are standing before a witch girls. What is the matter?" As neither of the girls replied, she sighed and changed the subject, "Well, I see that you found a gown Regina? Such a poor taste... Anyway, I came to announce to you the date of the wedding." Regina swallowed hard, not relaxing her posture, as she waited for her mother to speak. "It will be held in two weeks at the king's palace. We will leave for it in five days."

"Why so soon?"

"Clearly you don't know anything about marriage organisation..."

"Sorry if I never wed anyone..."

"Enough! I am not here to negotiate anything. Just know it. Snow dear, you should get ready. Your father shouldn't be taking too long anymore."

Cora then walked away, leaving both Regina and Snow alone. They relaxed little by little, Regina the first one. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply in order to calm down. She lowered abruptly her head when she heard Snow burst into tears at her side.

"Shh Snow! What is it?" Regina asked the crying child lowering herself to her level.

"This is all my fault. If you hadn't saved me, your mother would not be mad at you! You are going to loose your mother because of me." Her cries increased even more as she didn't dare to look at Regina in the eyes.

"Hey, do not say that ever again! Do you hear me? It is not your fault."

"I...I am scared..."

"Don't worry, I won't let her hurt you." Regina told her while lifting her chin so that she could look into her eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Snow nodded. Tears were still rolling on her cheeks but she was only sobbing now. Regina pulled her into a tight embrace -as best she could with her dress,- and soothed her by stroking her hair.

She whispered into the girl's hair, "I won't let her hurt you. I won't let her hurt any of us. I promise."

* * *

**Hi everybody! How are you today? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As usual you can leave me your reviews, and thank you so much to those of you who already left m****e some! :) I wish you all a lovely day or night and a great week! Thank you for reading my story! Talk to you soon. Bye! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Two days had passed since the king had come and she had had the encounter with her mother and Snow.

_Three days left._

Regina was growing anxious. Her thoughts were wandering towards the shepherd 24 hours a day and it was killing her. She had no news of him and all she could think about was that she didn't have many days left if she wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him how she felt. She needed to know he was safe. She had had a lot of alone time to think it through and she was sure now: she was starting to fall in love with him. Or maybe she had been since the first day but she was just admitting it to herself? In any case, she needed to see him one last time before she had to leave.

Therefore, that morning, she decided to go to David's home. Maybe she would find him there. The sun had just risen when she mounted Rocinante and left galloping through the forest. She had not been able to sleep much the previous night so it had not been difficult to get up before the sun was even up.

When she reached the little prairie that surrounded the farm, she slowed down, heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't prepared for what she witnessed when approaching the little house. She could see a man with his back to her, embracing Ruth tightly. She frowned when the man stood up straight.

"David?"

At the sound of her voice, the man turned around and Ruth looked up with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"David!" Regina got down off Rocinante and ran towards him, crashing into his arms as he opened them for her. She was feeling such a pure joy in her heart at that instant. Feeling his breath on her head and his heart beating fast against her own chest. "You are alive! I missed you so much!"

"Oh, how I've missed you!" David said tightening his arms around her.

They stayed like this for a moment until they heard Ruth cough and chuckle next to them, making them come back to reality. They felt a little embarrassed but didn't part, only turning to watch her both with a smile on their faces and tears of joy into Regina's eyes.

"Son, you are back! I am so grateful!" Ruth said stroking his cheek tenderly.

"Yes, I did it."

"Are you hurt? I have been so worried. But look at you!," Ruth said turning around him and admiring his clothes just as Regina backed up a little still holding his hand to take a look as well. "You look like...like a prince! Don't you think dear?," she asked Regina with a smile to which she nodded, smiling at the older woman.

David looked different indeed. His hair was cut short making it seem slightly darker and he had a brown leather jacket, brown pants and a sword was hanging from his belt. Ruth was right, he did look like a prince.

"Come inside children, I'll make us some supper. You should see the house, the farm. The king is going to take care of us, he already started."

She was making her way to the house when she realized David wasn't following her and Regina was watching him with concern in her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?"

David sighed and released Regina's hand as he gave his back to both women. "Midas wants to unite the kingdoms...By marrying me to his daughter."

Regina felt her world fall apart. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt her whole body shake and just whispered a weak "no..."

As David turned around to look at her and take her back into his arms, Ruth spoke. "What...? No...!You were right to turn down this offer as you must this one too. Every day you have been gone I realized how shameful of me it was to ever encourage you otherwise. Your freedom to choose is more important than anything else. I'll give up the farm..."

"No."

"They can't force you!"

"Actually yes, they can. Because I took James' place, Midas can never really know who I am..."

"We...we will never see you again..." Regina muttered, her voice breaking on the last word as she looked up at him.

David looked into the eyes of the woman he loved with hurt in his eyes. "Yes..."

An heavy silence fell upon the three of them. Regina and David were looking into each other's eyes, lost into the other's as the truth were dawning on them.

"Then don't do it...run away!"

Ruth's voice made both young people turn their heads towards her.

"I can't. They will kill you. I'll lose you either way."

"At least I'll know you are happy."

"King George made me accept Midas' offer. The wedding won't be right away as they think we are too young yet. But you can't imagine everything that is at stake...The kingdom...you...Regina...," he said turning his head to the girl still in his arms. "I couldn't let them hurt you. Now you were right about this...," he said turning towards his mother, "I can't have everything," he told her, remembering what she used to tell him his whole life.

Ruth was crying for good now as she watched her son embrace Regina, burying his face in the girl's hair as he tried to hold back his tears and as Regina was snuggling into his neck, tears falling silently on her cheeks. That's when she realized it.

"You are meant for each other." Ruth stated making the other two look at her with surprised looks. She smiled. "Oh, don't look at me like that you two. I can recognize love when I see it."

Both young persons looked at each other with beaming yet sad eyes. When she felt something fall at her feet Regina instantly bowed down to grab it. It was a ring. A beautiful green peridot ring. She was captivated by it, turning it between her fingers. She unconsciously started to slide it in her finger before coming back to reality and taking it off just as fast. When she finally looked up, she frowned. Mother and son were looking at each other as if lost in a silent conversation, both smiling lightly.

"What is it?" Regina asked looking between both of them. "Here Ruth, I'm sorry. I think this is yours."

"Actually, it's not anymore."

Regina's brows furrowed. "What do you mean it is not "anymore"?"

Ruth stepped closer to the girl taking the ring between her fingers and taking the girl's hand gently in hers. "This ring has been in our family for generations dear. True love follows this ring wherever it goes. I've had it with your father, son," she said looking at David briefly, "I had it as your mother...now your true love will have it." As she said this she put it in the girl's palm and closed her fingers around it.

"Ru...But...How?"

"I saw the way you looked at it, the way you seemed drawn by it. It chose you."

"I...I don't think..."

"You don't think you are my true love?"

Regina looked up at David who was eyeing her tenderly. She felt her heart beat faster in her chest. Could it be? The shepherd-turned-prince opened her fingers and took the ring admiring it while turning it into his fingers. Regina felt her heart break when he took it from her. He didn't think she was his true love. Why did she even bother? _"I already had true love with Daniel...I could not have it with him. Who am I fooling?"_ she thought as she dried the tears falling on her cheeks.

Suddenly, something she hadn't expected happened. She watched as David bent down on one knee and looked up at her, eyes shining brightly. She must have made a strange face because he chuckled lightly before speaking up.

"Regina. I love you." Regina felt her heart tighten in her chest and her breath cut short as she listened to his words. "I have been starting to love you since that day I rescued you. I know you are scared of being hurt again but I wanted to tell you this. Will you...accept me as your true love? Because I feel in my soul that you are mine." As he told her that, he held out the ring in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

Regina was left speechless and she felt more tears wetting her cheeks. She put her hands in front of mouth as she fell on her knees at the level of David and without thinking she put her arms around his neck and whispered "I love you."

David took her face between his hands and watched her surprised. "What did you just say?"

Regina chuckled lightly. "That I love you..._Charming_!"

Instantly David hugged her. When they parted he started to lean forward towards her lips but she suddenly put her fingers softly on his. He looked at her with a confused look, she was looking sad again.

"What is it love?"

Regina sighed and lowered her head. "I have something to tell you as well." Taking a deep breath she finally looked up at the man she loved. "I am leaving in three days..."

David frowned but before he could answer, his mother spoke up startling both Regina and him as they had forgotten she was there. "Leaving? Where? Why?," the older woman asked.

Regina sighed again. "David is not the only one who has no choice but to marry someone he doesn't love..." Regina said sadly looking at the man in front of her.

"Your mother..." David said simply.

Regina nodded as she got up on her feet and backed away. "I am to be married in two weeks. We leave for the king's palace the day after tomorrow..."

"Why so soon?!" David asked frowning as he rose up as well.

"My mother says it is to finalize the wedding preparations. I think she wants to make sure I don't run away..."

"My poor child..." Ruth said as she hugged the girl softly. Would either one of these children be happy one day?

"I cannot let it happen!"

Both women looked up to the man who was now adorning a determined posture. With his prince attire he looked so intense and proud Regina realized. He had changed in the past few days but it didn't shy her away, at the contrary! She felt even more smitten with him.

"How?" Regina asked him.

"We will find a way I am sure. I won't let your mother take you away from me." David said coming towards her. He extended his hand still holding the green-gemmed ring and smiled at her. "You didn't answer my question from earlier."

Regina looked at the ring and then at him. "You...Are you certain about this? You really think I am your true love?"

"Surer than I have ever been of something my entire life."

"But what if my mother finds out?! What if...something happens to you like it did with..."

"Shh...Nothing will happen to me. I promise." David stroke her cheek softly to soothe her.

Regina didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, studying him before putting her hand on the boy's. "Then yes. Yes, I do!"

David smiled brighter than she had ever seen her smile before as he slid the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly. Regina couldn't help but smile as she admired the jewel placed on her hand. She looked up at David who looked at her with so much love in his eyes. She couldn't resist anymore, she rose her head up just as he lowered his and then it happened.

Their lips brushed against each others, first softly then more passionately as she put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. It felt so good to feel him against her and her against him. Both of them felt as if they were free and the world was awaiting them. They felt their hearts beating faster against each other and as they were kissing and they both felt the same sparks they had felt between them before, only they were all over their bodies. They could feel them in their veins, flowing in their souls, from head to toe.

They would have never parted if it was not for the sound of someone blowing her nose and the air starting to lack for both of them. They looked over to Ruth who was wiping away her tears with a tissue, smiling brightly as she watched them with so much pride. They both smiled at her as Regina wiped her own tears and put her head on the boy's chest.

The older woman walked up to them and, stroking softly one of their cheeks, she simply murmured "my sweet, sweet son...i am so happy you found your true love..." She hugged them both close.

Regina and David smiled at each other over Ruth's head. Their journey was only beginning. They knew it would be a difficult road but at that moment nothing else mattered. Only this first moment as a_ family_ mattered. Regina realized she had never felt more at home than at this precise moment.

* * *

**Hello everyone! How are you? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Thank you for the followings and reviews i appreciate a lot! And thanks for reading. Do leave me reviews I love to read what you think about it and your advice. :D Sending you many hugs from my little island and wishing you all a very good week! Talk to you soon! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

15.

The house and stables were slowly becoming smaller and smaller as they moved away. It was now the size of a pea but the young lady didn't divert her gaze from the land she had grown up on and known her whole life. She wanted to take as much as she could with her as she was feeling that maybe she would never set foot on it again.

When the little pea disappeared on the horizon, Regina sighed and turned herself so that she was sat in the right position, her father next to her and her mother across form her in the carriage that led them to King Leopold's kingdom. Prince Henry took his daughter's hand when he saw her bow down her head gravely. She looked up surprised at him and replied faintly to his smile. She saw him frown when he saw the little ring on her finger and eyed her in confusion. She only shook her head discreetly before returning to looking in front of herself. Prince Henry didn't say a word. He just kept on holding her hand until they reached the Dark Palace.

_The Dark Palace._

Regina understood now why it was called that. Standing in front of it she admired the structure of the monument that it was. It had the most intriguing shape she had ever seen for a palace. There was a main building with large windows at the centre of it and then several peaks were rising from the ground until towering the main part of it. It looked as if it could touch the sky. The whole structure shined like it was made of some metal but it was a plain grey everywhere.

Although amazed by it, Regina didn't like the palace. It was depressing. She missed the colours of her childhood home, the flowers and the forest surrounding it. Here, everything looked pale, grey and green.

"I don't want to live here." Regina whispered to her father as their luggage was carried inside by employees.

"Don't you like it? Look. It is gorgeous!"

"But I don't care if it is gorgeous or not! I want to go home. I don't want to get married father! Please...do something..." She added in a louder yet still hushed voice.

Before Prince Henry could say anything they heard Cora's voice. "Are you not coming?"

"Yes Cora. We are!" Prince Henry replied, hurrying to her side but not before squeezing his daughter's hand briefly and giving her an apologetic look.

Regina sighed then followed. It was going to be a long day.

xXx

Fortunately for Regina, the king wasn't present when they arrived as he had had to leave for business issues. Therefore, it had been Snow White and her maid Johana who had been in charge of showing them around the palace and to their bedrooms.

As the future queen, Regina had got the biggest room of the three of them. It was elegantly furnished, a queen-sized bed was placed against the opposite wall of the room, a dresser was at another corner and she had a closet adjacent to the bedroom. An arch led to a glass door itself leading to a small balcony.

Regina walked up to it. It was offering sight to a beautiful landscape she couldn't deny it -she could see the valley and the sun setting behind the range mountains, the sky orange and pink- and it reminded her of the sight back in her childhood home. As she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes, she felt a drop rolling down her cheek. She opened her eyes to see that the sky was now full of heavy and grey clouds and heard a thunder clap. She hoped that David wouldn't have any troubles and that he would be here soon. She hoped their plan was going to work out.

xXx

**-David-**

After a few days, Midas had gone back to his kingdom with his daughter and his whole court. Therefore, King George had allowed David to go visit his mother more often, but he had specified that he'd stay at his castle the rest of the time and that if he needed him back, he would have to be immediately. David had agreed of course, and he was more than happy about it. It made things easier for him to prepare for Regina's and his escape.

Ruth had been more than happy to see her son coming back to her even though it meant it was just for some days before he'd be going to join his love. She had tried to help with everything she could but both her son and Regina had decided it would be best if she didn't know of their exact project so that she would be safe. The longer she could at least.

xXx

David was galloping the fastest his mount could, wind and rain whipping his face, and trees a mere green shape on his sides.

He had left the Royal Castle early that morning and had stopped by his mother's house before heading to King Leopold's kingdom and to Regina. His mother had been up when he had arrived and she had taken care of giving him extra victuals -"_in case of emergency" _she had told him,- a warm and tight hug and extra advice on being safe. She had finally let him go after she had repeated him three times to greet Regina for her and made him promise to come back safely.

After a whole day spent galloping but for two halts so that his horse could rest, David finally arrived in the kingdom. He asked some villagers for an old woman named Matilda that his mother knew. They eyed him with suspicious eyes when he did but showed him the way to get to the small mill where she resided. David wondered why people looked at him in such a way but he didn't mind more than that.

"Mrs Matilda?," David called out while knocking on the small house's door.

No answer came. He tried again several times but still nothing. He found it strange since he could hear the sound of a steaming kettle about to blow up. He tried walking around the little house in search of any sign of life but just as he did, something caught his eye behind the window. When he approached it, he saw the curtains move and the eye he had caught staring at him disappeared inside the house.

He smiled and knocked again at the door. "Mrs Matilda. I know you are here. Please op..."

Just as he was saying this, the door burst open and a little bent and wrinkled golden-eyed woman appeared with a crossbow and a barking dog.

"What do you want?" The little woman asked sharply walking slowly towards him.

"I...Are you Matilda?" David asked a bit uneasy with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Who sends you? What do you want f'om me?"

"My...My mother told me she knows you...that you could help me.."

"I don't help anybody!" She said cutting him. She was still walking slowly towards him and her dog was still barking ferociously while David was backing.

"But..wait! I didn't tell you her name..."

"I don't need it! Nobody comes to me fo' help! Now leave!"

David frowned and then stopped backing away and stood straight. "I am not going anywhere!" His tone made the woman stop as well and open hey eyes wide. "I need your help and my mother told me she trusted you so I trust you too!"

After a small silence spent scrutinizing him, the old woman spoke carefully, "What is he' name?"

"Ruth."

At the mention of his mother's name, the old woman gasped and immediately put down the crossbow. She dropped it on the floor and as fast as she could she went and hugged the middle of the young man, almost crushing him.

As the dog was barking even more furiously she turned towards it "T'amp! He is a f'iend!" Immediately the dog stopped barking and just sat, panting. "Oh, I am so so'y boy. Come, come into the house. You must be f"eezing. I made some tea." The woman told David pushing him towards the house.

"Can you instruct me a place to warm my horse before?"

"Oh, of cou'se my boy. He'e, come with me."

The Old Matilda, -as she had told him to call her,- showed him a loosebox to put the horse in and then offered him a tea and a bowl of soup back in the house. He explained to her the whole situation and she agreed to give him shelter the time he needed to get his love back. She also offered him her support for anything he needed.

xXx

David had not been able to just spend another night without seeing his best friend and lover. Therefore, despite the bad weather and The Old Matilda's warning, he sneaked out of the little farm and headed to the palace. From the farm's hill, he could see the shape of it in the distance and started walking hastily. After some time though, he heard cracks behind him. At first he decided not to pay attention but as he noticed they were persistent, he swung his sword around and was met by a pair of sparkling light brown-golden eyes.

"Tramp! What on earth are you doing here?"

As an answer, the little grey dog barked lightly and came to him. When David bent down to pat him, he just licked his hand softly.

"Alright, you can come with me. But be good! And silent."

As if he had understood the prince, the dog started walking along with him and made no sound but for his breath and panting.

After some time, David arrived at the entrance of the royal palace. It was impressive. But what was even more impressive was the number of guards keeping the various gates. David thought it must be because of the wedding approaching. Thinking about it made his heart tighten in his chest: their plan needed to work out!

Seeing no way of getting inside from the front, he went around the tall fence surrounding the residence but couldn't find any passage.

He sighed, annoyed. "What am I to do now?!"

Just as he said that, he heard a bark. Following the sound, he found Tramp sniffing something behind a bush, in front of the hedge. He got closer and noticed what the dog was doing: there was a little hole in it, wide enough for someone of little height to crawl through it, and Tramp was digging under it, making it wider.

"You are a genius Tramp!" David exclaimed as he patted the animal's back, receiving a lick again, and then started digging as well.

When the hole was wide enough for them to go through it, they infiltrated the domain. He walked bent against the hedge and was amazed at the dog's intelligence. Each time a guard appeared and he hid behind objects or bushes, the dog did the same. Soon, he found the back of the building and as he looked up he saw a shape at the main balcony. His heart beat faster. There she was, Regina, leant on the white fence looking at the horizon. He couldn't see clearly her features but he knew it was her and he felt his heart beat faster. He needed to get to her.

Looking at his surroundings he saw a climber going along the tall walls on the side of her balcony. _"__How convenient.."_ he thought before turning to his side. "You stay here Tramp and you play lookout ok?" After the dog laid down, he finally started his ascension towards the shape that stood six meters above him.

When he got to the balcony, he saw Regina's back. She looked lost in thoughts as she didn't even turn when he stepped on the floor. He checked to see if anyone was to be seen in the princess' bedchamber and when he saw it was clear, he slowly walked behind her. He blindfolded her, making her jump and put instinctively her hands on his. He felt her hands slid on his until his wrists and she didn't say anything.

Putting his head next to her ear, he whispered, "Guess who?"

He let her slip his hands from her face and watched as she turned around and smiled brightly at him, jumping in his arms. He hugged her while burying his nose in her loose hair.

"You made it!" Regina said as she parted to look at him, smiling.

"Did you ever doubt I would? I am a little hurt here." He chuckled.

"No, of course not! But with the storm I was a little worried I have to admit."

"Worry not, you won't get rid of me for a while."

She beamed and hit him lightly, chuckling. They kissed softly before entering the room as it was starting to rain. She showed him around and then they went to sit, her on the bed and him across from her on an armchair.

"So, how are things around here?" David asked.

"Well, the king is not present for some days so it is quite calm. My mother is occupied with the wedding preparations and my father usually goes out to visit the land..."

"And you don't go with him?"

"No."

When she didn't add more, David frowned. "Why not? Are you afraid you...might like it?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you being serious? Why are you saying that?"

"I don't know. I was thinking that maybe you were not sure about this..."

"Are you having second thoughts about our plan?"

"No! Of course not! Our wedding is the most important thing for me at the moment. I would not be here if I was not sure."

"Good! Because there is nothing more important for me neither. Don't ever doubt it."

"I won't princess."

"And stop calling me that!"

"Oh, but I know you love it."

Regina threw one of her pillows at him and he managed to avoid it laughing. "You are such a child!" She threw him another one who hit him right in the face and she burst out into laughter when he eyed her dubiously.

"Oh! _I_ am the child now? We'll see about that!"

On that, David ran towards her but she managed to escape. They were laughing and throwing pillows at each other, one trying to catch the other, and the other trying to get away from the first. David finally managed to grab her and started tickling her making her laugh even louder. When he stopped, he slowly bent his head towards her face, smiling at the sight of it, so happy. He felt he loved Regina each time more when he saw her happy and laughing like she was currently.

"Shh...Did you hear that?" David asked, stopping in his momentum. He was resting on top of her knees on the bed and she was still laughing.

"Wh...What?" She asked trying to get a hold on her breath. "Ouch, I'm hurting now." She moaned putting her hands on her sides.

David chuckled softly, "I am sorry princess." He pecked her nose, chuckling when he saw her roll her eyes, before getting up. He extended his hand to help her.

As Regina got up, straightening her hair and dress, they distinctly heard raised voices coming from outside. They looked at each other worriedly before heading to the balcony. Downstairs, two guards were trying to shoo away a growling dog, waving their lances.

"Oh no, Tramp!" David gasped.

"Tramp?"

"He's my mother's friend's dog. Oh, and she sends her greetings by the way." Regina mouthed a "thank you" but before her confused look he added, "It's a long story. I'll explain to you another day." David started running to the liana on the side of the balcony.

"Wait! When will we see each other again?" Regina asked as she joined him.

"I will come tomorrow night."

"Same place?"

"Same place." He nodded and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

David smiled and put a soft kiss on her lips over the fence before sliding down. As she looked down, she saw the boy knock down the two guards, release the animal, and then leave with it. She saw him blow her a kiss in the distance which made her chuckle. When he disappeared in the night, she entered back her room, a smile on her face.

* * *

**Hello, hello! I am sorry it took so long. I started classes again and had a little lack of inspiration this week so that's why. I wasn't too sure about this chapter though but i hope you enjoyed it anyway :) **

**How do you like the new season of OUAT? I loved last week's episode: more Regina yay! :D And i'm eagerly looking forward to the next one! I would also like to thank so much all those who left me reviews: i literally scream and squeal and jump around when i read them haha (you can ask my grandma about it xD). Thank you so so much for reading. Do leave me your comments and suggestions. **

**Hope you all have a wonderful week-end and week ahead! Talk to you soon. Muah! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

16.

**-Regina-**

It was still dark as the sun was just starting to rise up in the sky, but Regina woke up. Not having curtains to block out the light must have had something to do with it but she didn't mind. She got up, put on her robe and went to the balcony to admire the sunrise. The weather had started heating itself up in the past few days and she liked it. The leaves were brighter, flowers more colorful and fruits started to become ripe.

As she watched the sky turn into a lighter shade of blue and the first sun rays piercing behind the mountains, she let the fresh morning air into her lungs and chose to enjoy the moment. She could hear the birds waking up as they started singing joyfully. She then lowered her gaze on the courtyard and a tree caught her eye. It was an apple tree like the ones back at her former mansion. The sight of it made the girl frown. The tree was in bad shape and seemed to be dying. She decided to go downstairs to inspect it more closely.

Looking from closer, it was in an even worse state that she had previously thought. The tree had lost most of its leaves and the trunk was more grey than brown. Just as Regina extended her hand to touch it, a leave fell in the palm of her hand.

"Hello dearie!"

Regina jumped and immediately turned around to a strange-looking man.

"Wh...What are you?" She asked in awe.

"What what what! My mind what a rude question! And, I am not a what."

"S...sorry. You startled me. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No need to linger on it. Allow me to introduce myself," the man said getting up before bowing down, "Rumplestiltskin."

"I'm..."

"Regina. I know."

"You do?"

"Well of course."

"How?"

"Let's say, I know your mother."

"They say I look like her when she was younger, is that why?"

"Really?" Coming closer, inspecting her he added, "I don't see anything." That statement pained Regina but she tried not to let it show. The man then walked slowly past her, still talking. "And that's not how I know you."

"Oh? How then?" Regina asked with narrowed eyes as she watched him turn around her.

"I knew you long ago dearie. I've been waiting for you."

"But...why? I didn't call you..."

"Well...You were taking a bit long so I thought I would...take action. See, I'm not one to beat about the bush. But i'm so happy...we're back where we belong."

"And where is that?" She asked frowning.

"Together."

Regina felt a shiver running down her spin as he stated it next to her ear. This encounter meant nothing good she could feel it.

xXx

Regina was sat in front of her dressing table's mirror, thinking. The man -_Rumplestiltskin_- had told her so many things and she didn't know whether to trust him or not. He had said her family and he had much history between them; "both in the past and in the future". How could he possibly know the future? Regina sighed. Of course she knew. Magic. She remembered that a long time ago, she had found a book of her mother's hidden in a box. Inside, strange geometrical forms and writings were scattered but one word had caught her attention. A name, hand-written: Rumplestiltskin.

"That's it!" Regina exclaimed suddenly. "If I find that book, i'll be able to know who that man is and what he wants from me!" She looked at herself in the mirror smiling at her reflection. She noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes though as she was confused and uncomfortable about this stranger.

"Regina. Are you ready?" Snow's voice came from behind her and she looked up through the mirror to see the little girl wearing a silver dress and wearing her diadem on top of her hair neatly gathered into a bun.

"Almost. I'm coming down in a minute."

"Hurry. Everybody is waiting for you." Snow smiled to her in the mirror and then took off.

Regina sighed heavily as she put on the last piece of her jewelry and tried to subdue a strand of hair that didn't stay in one place. The king had organized a ball to introduce her to society and to the most notable people in the kingdom. Therefore, she had had to send a letter to David through passenger pigeon to let him know that she wasn't going to be at their rendezvous. This was what really bothered her the most.

When she finally came down, everybody stopped to look at her. She felt self-conscious in front of the sudden attention but kept on walking until her father and Snow that she noticed at the side of the grand ball room. When she reached them the conversations started buzzing around once again but she could still feel some gazes on her.

"Why are they all looking at me this way?" She whispered to her father watching as a strangely-matching couple looked over to her, whispering to each other.

"Did you not look at yourself in the mirror?" Her father raised an eyebrow at her.

"What does it have to do with anything?" She frowned looking down at her light purple silky dress.

"You look stunning my love!" He answered proudly.

"He is right." Snow White said smiling, having heard the entire exchange between father and daughter. "You are the most beautiful of them all."

Regina blushed mumbling a "thank you" before their attention was caught by the king standing up from the throne he had been sitting on. All sounds of chatter quickly faded away as they waited for him to speak.

Regina didn't listen much to his speech as her focus shifted towards the big window she was standing close to. Behind it, although blurred by the thick glass, was a pair of familiar eyes looking inside. She quickly glanced over the shoulder and, seeing as everybody was enthralled in the king's speech, she slowly stepped closer to the nearest open door and out to the balcony. After looking behind once more to see if anyone had seen her, she walked fast to where the prince was standing behind the window. As he didn't move from his spot at her arrival, she reached to his sides. After a minute of silence she finally spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

The boy jumped slightly turning his head to smile at her before returning to the sight of the ball. "Admiring. I never had the opportunity to go to a ball before." He admitted.

"Oh trust me, you didn't miss anything..." She chuckled darkly admiring the view as well. "Still, what are you doing here? Didn't you get my missive?"

"Oh yes. But I thought I would come greet you anyway," the boy said grinning.

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips. "I won't say I am complaining but it is dangerous."

"Don't worry. I've got a sword." He laughed, soon joined by Regina. Then, he took her hand and spun her so that they were facing each other. "I have been observing this ball from all angle and I can assure you one thing." Before Regina's furrowed brows he declared, smiling, "You are the fairest of them all."

Regina chuckled before saying mischievously, "Well Charming, have you been looking at other girls?"

David's eyes widened and he blushed sightly. "I...Well I saw them but only briefly. I was too mesmerized by you to watch the others much longer than necessary."

Regina laughed lightly. David brought her closer to him and put his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. They slowly and softly brushed their lips on each other's, closing their eyes at that moment, before the kiss became deeper and hands were making their way through one's hair and on the other's back. When they started struggling for air they parted, leaning their foreheads on each other's as they caught their breath.

"...Regina."

At the mention of her name the princess froze. They could hear muffled voices raising in the palace as they started looking for her. She quickly parted from David, gesturing to him to go and hide as she headed for the door she had previously taken.

"I'll wait for you at the back."

Before Regina could refuse, he had already disappeared into the night.

"Regina! My love, where have you been?" Prince Henry was standing in the doorway with relieved eyes as he put an arm around her back and led her inside the room in which, once more, every single person was watching her. "Everybody is eager to meet you."

Regina smiled awkwardly as they passed through the crowd till the platform on which the king was standing on, waiting for her. As she approached, he extended a hand to help her up and brought her with him at the center of the stage.

"I would like to introduce to you my future wife and future mother of your beloved princess Snow White: Regina. Your new queen."

As he said those words and pushed her in front of him, the people gathered in the room bowed down in front of her. At that precise moment she caught sight of her mother. She was beaming with pure satisfaction. That was it, everything she ever wanted. Her victory. Regina felt sick by the whole situation. As she stepped back, they stood up again and started chatting animatedly, allowing the king to whisper something in her ear.

"Don't ever be late again. Do you hear me?" Regina turned to look at him with apprehensive eyes. "You must start behaving like a queen and be a good role-model for Snow White. You will never replace Eva but at least I expect you to make your best. Do I have your word?" After the girl nodded he smiled slightly. "Now you may enjoy the party."

"I...I don't feel well. May I withdraw to my apartments, your majesty?" Regina asked with a shaky voice.

The king studied her for a moment before turning to watch the crowd, "So long as you behave."

Regina curtseyed before heading down the stage. She could feel tears of rage coming up her throat but she swallowed them. She had to cross the room full of inquiring people who only sought something to gossip about. She had to stay firm.

She was only a couple of meters away from the hallway when she felt she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. She apologized to the guests who were talking to her and walked fast -almost ran- for the door, tears starting to roll down her cheeks in rage and sorrow. When she reached the hallway, she leaned her back against the wall, sobbing heavily. How could her mother marry her to that man? What was she to him? His child? His servant? King or not, this man was the most distasteful person she had ever come across.

After some minutes, she found the courage to put herself together and wiped her tears before heading to the back entrance.

"Where are you going to?"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. If you find any mistakes, i truly apologize. (Blame it on the 1am inspiration and the hectic week i had if you want. ^^) Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing: they make my days and keep me going :) I wish you all a lovely week ahead. Talk to you soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Regina slowly turned around to find Snow looking at her worriedly. It amazed her how Snow White could remind her of her own mother sometimes: always there watching her every move. But then again she was just a child in search of a model to look up to. Regina sighed.

"Were you crying?" Snow asked in concern, noticing Regina's red eyes and still wet cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Yes don't worry. I just have a headache. I was going to take some fresh air outside."

"Johana always says that when you have a headache all you need to do is sleep and drink a tea." the little girl said smiling. "Which one was it already...?" Snow frowned, trying to remember the name of the tea.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Thank you Snow it is very kind of you to want to help me but I'll be alright dear. I will ask Johana for one and then I will go to my apartments."

"Do you need anything?"

"No!" Regina said a bit louder than she intended but then softened her voice. "No, really. I am going to be just fine. You just need to go back to the party and enjoy it. Everything will be just fine I promise." Regina smiled at the little girl, stroking briefly her cheek with her thumb before passing by.

**-Snow-**

Snow returned the smile and followed Regina until the stairs that led to the back of the castle. Then she stood, watching Regina going up, before she finally started walking towards the palace again.

As she was crossing the sheltered corridor, a movement behind a barrel caught her gaze. There was no one in the hallway, and no sound. She carefully walked towards the barrel and, as she was getting closer, she noticed a little tail moving. When she rounded the barrel, she saw a dog lying and next to it was a young man. He was leaning against the wall and played with the dog by hovering a stick above its head. He seemed to be waiting for something or someone.

"Who are you?"

The young man looked up when he heard the girl. He stood up and faced her. His bright eyes sparkling in the poor lighting struck her.

"_He is so handsome! Maybe he is a prince?"_ Snow thought before shaking those thoughts and coming back to reality just as the man was about to speak.

"I am D..Prince James. I am an old acquaintance of Princess Regina."

"Oh... Pleased to meet you. Why aren't you inside then?"

"I...I was about to leave shortly. I couldn't stay for the whole evening so I was just waiting to see if I could congratulate her briefly before my leave."

"I am afraid you'll have to leave without congratulating her."

"And why is that?" David asked frowning.

"She was not feeling well and went to her apartments. I don't think she will come back down in the whole evening."

"Well, that surely is...unfortunate." David said, discreetly looking up over his lover's balcony from which he could see the lights up. Returning his gaze to the little girl in front of him he smiled, "Anyway thank you very much for informing me. I guess I will have to send her a note then..."

"Send them."

"Excuse me?"

"Send 'them' a note. My father and Regina." She added in an obvious tone before the puzzled look the prince gave her.

"Oh! Of course! To both of them," David replied, widening his eyes as he now knew who he was talking to. "So you are the king's daughter." It was more of an affirmation than a question. He couldn't remember her name though.

"Indeed! I am Sn-"

"Princess! Here you are! Your father is really worried he didn't see you anymore!" Snow's maid, Johana, told her breathless, as she joined her.

"Johana, meet Prince James." Snow introduced. Johana curtseyed to the Prince and he bowed slightly the head in response.

"I should probably leave now. Thank you very much again. Ladies. Come on Tramp!"

On that, David bowed down before both ladies and walked out. Johana then put her arm around the young girl's shoulders and pulled her away. Snow White let herself be guided back into the palace but glanced behind her shoulder towards where the prince had disappeared in the dark. Something felt strange with him yet familiar. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

xXx

**-Regina-**

A soft sensation was caressing her cheek, almost tickling her. But she was in no mood. Whatever -or whomever- it was that was stroking her cheek needed to be gone before she was fully awake. When even had she fallen asleep? Just as she regained consciousness, so did her memories. She felt tears piercing through her still-closed eyes and turned her head on the other side of the bed so that whomever was with her could not see her break down.

"Shhh. Regina, It's me. I'm right here with you."

Regina's eyes snapped open. His voice. She slowly turned back her head so that she could face him and looked him in the eyes, her head still resting on the bed. He smiled down at her and resumed stroking her cheek. When he saw more tears spilling out he stopped and extended his hand so that she could pull herself up and her head could be on top of his chest.

"We need to go as soon as possible." Regina managed between two sniffles.

"What happened when you went up there? I saw the king tell you something..."

Regina snorted, "That...man is so full of himself! He thinks I am nothing. All that counts is his precious daughter and his deceased wife. _That _is what he said to me!" Regina wiped her tears and got up. She started pacing back and forth in front of a confused prince. "Now if I don't hold any significance, why does he want to marry me? I am sure he can find any woman who would be delighted to be his daughter's mother! I swear, if I EVER have to feel him near me again...or even hear his voice again, I think I am going to have a mental breakdown."

"Wow...You are scary when you are irritated..."

Regina shot him a death glare that had him raise up his hands in defense. She rolled her eyes and continued silently with her pacing. He slowly stood up and went towards her, putting his arms around hers from behind, making her stop. She exhaled annoyingly but before she could say anything, he started kissing her just behind her jaw line. Regina felt her brain becoming numb as he started trailing kisses down to her elbow. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, allowing the soft touches to soothe and relax her.

Slowly, she turned around and, as she did, David put her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. He bent down to her lips softly, slowly, while she rose up on her feet to do the same. They both closed their eyes as their lips touched, feeling the wave of emotions the kiss was pouring through them. Slowly, it became more passionate. Regina's hands made their way through his hair while his were doing the same in hers, untangling the long braid that was hanging behind her until her lower back. When they parted to breathe, they leaned their foreheads on each other's, eyes still closed.

"David..." Regina said with a soft voice. When he looked right through her eyes- or through her soul as she was feeling at the moment, making her heart skip a beat- she slid her hands from the back of his neck to his jaw. "I need you...so much. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

David didn't say anything. He looked at her intensely and started wiping away her tears with kisses when they started rolling down her cheeks. He got closer and closer to her lips and just when he was about to kiss her he whispered, looking straight into her eyes.

"I will never leave you Regina. Never. I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips crashed on each other's harder than before as they slowly began walking towards the queen-sized bed. Regina was already buttoning down his jacket and quickly threw it away when she was done. As they hit the bed they reluctantly parted so that he could get rid of his boots and belt- from which his sword was hanging- while she pushed herself further in the middle of the bed. They never looked away from each other the whole time. When he was done, David slowly climbed up on the bed and crawled towards her. As they were kissing, he gently put his hand on her leg and started pulling up her dress but he stopped in the process.

Looking at the beautiful girl he was in love with, he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Regina smiled and kissed him softly. "I never did it before. Now I know why." She kissed him once more and looking into his eyes after a couple of seconds, she nodded. "I love you. If for any reason our plan doesn't succeed, I want you to be the one to make love to me."

David kissed her on her forehead before sliding down towards her nose, her lips, her jaw, her neck until he reached her collarbones and then the birth of her breast. He stopped his trail to go back up to her lips just as he carried on raising the soft fabric by lingering his hand under it, stroking her thighs at the same time. Meanwhile she pulled down his pants and once done she started raising his undershirt and parted from his lips just the time needed for him to remove it. They were both in their undergarment now and took a moment to observe each other's body before he softly leaned on her, working on her neck while trying to free her from her corset.

"Regina?" A little voice cried behind the door making them both freeze and stare at each other, tensed.

"What do we do?" David whispered to her.

"Shhh maybe if I don't reply she'll think I'm sleeping. Just wait..."

They both stood still, only gazing into each other's eyes, eventually leading them to smile at each other lovingly, and to David starting again on her corset and trailing soft kisses down her chest and then her stomach. It led her to struggle not to laugh too loudly.

"David!" Regina whispered scolding while she was still laughing as low as she could.

"Regina?"

"Princess! What are you doing?" Johana's muffled voice behind the door made David stop and the two lovers looked more worried than before.

"Regina wasn't feeling well. I just wanted to see if she was better now."

"This is very sweet of you, but, if what you say is true, I don't think she wants to be disturbed right now."

"Ah, thank you Johana! You know, I start to appreciate that woman.." Regina whispered theatrically while rolling up her eyes which made David chuckle.

"I'm sure she must be asleep. But if you want I can go in and check on her."

That surely made the lovers sit up straight.

"I take back what I just said..." Regina announced in a low voice.

"And now?!"

"Now...now...we turn off all the lights and you go under the bed!" Regina hurried while tiptoeing to go blow on the first one.

"Und...What?!"

"Hurry!"

As they both made their way to the various candles and gathered the pieces of clothes scattered around the bed, they heard someone coming up. Quickly they both put on her robe for the first one and his shirt for the other before jumping on and crawling under the bed. After a couple of minutes, they heard the bedroom's door creak and both held their breath. David saw the shadow of a person going around the bed. It stayed for some seconds -that felt like hours- before slowly making its way back towards the entrance and shut the door behind it. They stayed silent for some more minutes before David slowly crept from under the bed. He chuckled while putting the rest of his clothes back up.

"I guess it was a sign that we have to wait for our..." he started before turning around to see Regina's eyes shut, "wedding night." He smiled before sitting on the bed next to her. He removed a strand of her dark hair falling on her face behind her ear and then bent to kiss her on the temple, which made her scrunch up her nose.

"Hmm...Where you goin'?" She asked sleepily when she felt him get up.

"I'm going away..."

"Hmm, no...I don't want you to leave..."

"I'll let you sleep so that tomorrow we can settle on the last bit of the escape plan properly."

That seemed to wake her a bit and she looked up at him with heavy eyes. "Do you think it will work?"

"I want to have faith it will. We have to hope for the best. There is no turning back now."

They looked at each other for a moment before he noticed her eyes fluttering with sleep again. He smiled and bent once more to leave a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth and whispered another love word. Then he pulled up the sheets on her shoulders before going away in the night.

* * *

**Hello everyone. I hope you all had a lovely week and that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I love reading your thoughts on the story :) Thanks again to all of you who take time to read. Have a great week. Talk to you soon! **


End file.
